Bleeding Love
by tortorm
Summary: When a spy appears at Dalton Academy, Blaine's whole life turns around. But what will happen when unexpected attention to Kurt results in the destruction of everything Blaine thought they had? Klaine, slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :)**

**So, this is my first fic, i hope you like it! I love klaine, so i thought i would share my love with the world!  
>This chapter is sort of an introductory chapter, please let me know what you think! I'd have a rough plan of what i want to happen, but if you have any requests for a storyline or songs or quotes or anything, please tell me! Please review :D <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Wow.<em>

Kurt let out a strangled gasp as he stared up at the huge oak doors looming over him._ Wow. This is a SCHOOL?_ Of course Dalton was well known for being one of the richest schools in the country, but he didn't think it would be this BIG. After he regained the use of his feet, he pushed open the doors and stepped inside, only to be suddenly swept away by a mass of uniforms.

He looked around hastily, trying to figure out what was going on until he found himself at the top of a staircase. Kurt looked around at the design of the place, and his jaw hit the ground. He had never seen anything so beautiful!

After a couple of minutes of practically drooling over a _building,_ he noticed a smaller figure with a lot of gel in his hair rushing past him, looking flustered as he ran down the stairs. Before he could stop himself he reached out and touched the figure's arm.

"Excuse me?"

Kurt almost couldn't form any coherent words as the figure whipped his head around. _Oh my gosh. _The most beautiful boy he had ever seen was standing in front of him, looking at him inquisitively as if urging him to continue.

"Um…hi.. can I ask you a question? I'm new here." A look of disbelief crossed the boy's face before he replied.

"My name is Blaine." he said with a warm smile.

"Kurt."

As he attempted to act like his brain and heart weren't going into overdrive, his attention was brought to the masses of students running excitedly past him, _surely no-one was this excited for school?_, and he wondered what could be happening.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Kurt asked, indicating to the people rushing past them.

"The Warblers!" a look of shock passed over Blaine's face as he realised that Kurt didn't know what was going on. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons; it tends to show the school out for a while."

Shock flickered across Kurt's face as he registered what Blaine was saying.

"Wait, so the glee club here is kind of…cool?"

"The Warbler's are like rock stars!" Blaine smiled proudly.

Before Kurt had time to think about how so very different this was to the torment he experienced at McKinley for being in glee, he felt a warm presence clutching his hand.

"C'mon, I know a shortcut."

Before Kurt even knew what was happening, he was being pulled in the opposite direction to everybody else. Surely this boy couldn't be real? A guy who was _holding his hand_, not being embarrassed about it, who was immediately nice to him even though he _screamed _outsider, and to top it all of looked like an angel. He was being led though the school by this amazing, nice, attractive..._Stop it Kurt! _He shook his head. _You've barely known him for five minutes and he's probably not single, let alone gay and you're pretty much planning out your wedding? Get a grip!_ He was so wrapped up in his _slightly _irrational thoughts, that he didn't hear the chattering voices coming from the door they were heading towards. As Blaine let go of Kurt's hand, he saw something flash across the shorter boys face, but before he could recognise it, Blaine pushed open the doors. Inside there was a huge commotion; boys lifting furniture out of the way and people rushing around excitedly. It was only then that Kurt realised just how different he looked to the others.

"Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb!"

"Well next time don't forget your jacket, new kid." he said while playing with Kurt's collar. Kurt tried not to gasp at the almost electric shock he felt when Blaine touched him. "You'll fit right in!"

There was music coming from the back of the room… _wait. The Warblers are an a capella group?_ There was barely any backing as the boys started to hum.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Wait. What? He could only stare in shock as the perfect boy somehow became even more perfect when he began to sing in a clear and beautiful voice.

Before you met me

I was alright but things were kind of heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February you'll be my valentine

Valentine

On these words, Blaine made eye contact with Kurt. _Holy crap. Is he singing this to me?_ Kurt watched in absolute amazement as the boy he met not ten minutes ago made his heart rise up into his throat. The Warblers were captivating… and so was Blaine.

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

There was no mistaking it this time. Blaine was undoubtedly singing straight at him, and it made his brain turn to goo. He was falling fast and hard for the singer, and he didn't even know if he was gay! He looked around in amazement as the rest of the school started dancing along to their glee clubs music.

You make me

Feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't breathe

Let's run away and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

Kurt couldn't concentrate. His mouth was open in complete and utter shock at the sight of their glee club actually being…_liked. _He barely even noticed himself clapping as the song drew to a close. The room erupted in cheers as Kurt felt his knees weaken beneath him as he stared unashamedly into those captivating eyes.

* * *

><p>"Latte?"<p>

Kurt studied their faces as he hesitantly thanked them for the coffee. What was going on?

"This is Wes and David." Blaine gestured towards the people on either side of him. One was a friendly looking African American, and the other a concerned looking Asian. They were all looking at him and Kurt felt like he was in an interrogation. He couldn't believe they were actually being nice to him.

"It's very civilized of you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying."

"We are not going to beat you up." Wes said reassuringly. They were all so freaking _dapper!_

"You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of endearing." David smiled at Kurt, showing him that they didn't mean any harm.

And finally, Blaine spoke.

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came." He said it with such conviction and was just so amazing that Kurt couldn't help stuttering.

"C-can I ask you guys a question?" All three Dalton boys looked at Kurt expectantly as he took a deep breath. He definitely didn't want them to take this the wrong way, and right now it could make or break him. "A-are you guys all gay?"

Kurt braced himself for a myriad of responses, but they did the one that he definitely did not expect. All three of them laughed. They obviously got asked that a lot, and Kurt couldn't help being a little hurt. Maybe Blaine was just interacting with the crowd. Maybe he did that with everyone. Kurt mentally scolded himself. _Why would you ask that? _

"Uh, no." At that one word Kurt felt the one bit of hope he had slip out of his grasp. He needed to leave and he was just getting ready to say so when Blaine continued.

"I mean, I am, but these two have girlfriends." Kurt was so elated that he finally was interested in someone who not only could sing, but was actually _gay._

"This is not a gay school, we just have a zero tolerance harassment policy." It was at this sentence that Kurt's calm exterior began to crack. This school was like a dream, but it was a dream he could never have. Kurt felt tears beginning to form in his eyes as he thought of the life that waited for him when he left this haven.

"Everyone gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple." That was it. Kurt could feel the lump in his throat and it was preventing him from speaking. _Don't cry in front of these people. You don't want to make yourself seem any more ridiculous than you already do._ He thought he did pretty well at masking his feelings until he felt Blaine's gaze upon him.

"Could you excuse us?" Well, that was the last thing he needed. _I should never have come._ he thought bitterly. _The first gay guy I have met in Ohio, and a cute one at that, and I have to screw it up by crying in front of him._

Wes nodded. "Take it easy, Kurt"

David and Wes swiftly left the table, leaving Blaine and Kurt on their own. Under any other circumstance Kurt would be relishing in the fact that he was alone with a guy he liked who actually had the potential to _like him back_, but memories were flooding into him and breaking his façade. He could almost feel the metallic taste in his mouth as he remembers Karofsky smashing his face against the locker wall.

"I take it you're having trouble at school." There was so much understanding in that one sentence that Kurt couldn't help but break down and he wanted to tell him everything.

"I am the only person out of the closet at my school." He could feel the tears clouding his eyes and running down his cheeks as the memories threatened to overpower him. His stomach was tightened into a knot as he talked to Blaine. "And I-I tried to stay strong about it, but there is this… Neanderthal who has made it his mission to make my life a living hell." As he continued, he realised what the worst part really was. "And nobody seems to notice." Kurt finished his rant with a sob, feeling as though there should have been a weight lifted by telling someone about it, but all that has happened is his stomach twisted tighter at the realisation. No-one cared. They all saw him being pushed down in the halls, being slushied and being made fun of, but no one really saw it. They only saw what they wanted to see.

Blaine seemed to know what he was thinking. "I know how you feel. I got taunted at my old school and it really… it pissed me off." Kurt was relieved to see that there was something wrong with this seemingly perfect boy, but at the same time his heart broke knowing that Blaine had to have gone through the same things as Kurt did. "I even complained about it to the faculty, and they were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell that nobody really cared." His voice came out breathless at the end and Kurt knew exactly what was going through his mind. "It was like 'Hey, if you're gay, your life's just going to be miserable. Sorry, nothing we can do about it.'"

Kurt looked down into his lap as he came to terms with what he was hearing. Someone else actually knew how he felt and what he was going through, and they had just opened up to him. There were still tears in Kurt's eyes, but his throat was no longer closed off.

"So I left. I came here. Simple as that. So, you have two options." Kurt looked up hopefully. "I mean, I'd love to tell you to just come enrol here but tuition at Dalton's sort of steep and I-I know that's not an option for everybody. Or, you can _refuse_ to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt, and you have a chance right now, to _teach_ him." Kurt mulled over the implications of what Blaine was saying. _Why has this never occurred to me before? _"How?" he asked without thinking. It seemed that that barrier that filtered your thoughts from what you say? Yeah, that didn't work around Blaine.

"Confront him! Call him out!" he said this with such assurance and confidence that Kurt couldn't help but believe him. His eyes looked so sincere that he just knew it was the right thing to do.

"I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away and it is something that I really, really regret." Blaine seemed so upset with himself and there was no way that Kurt ever wanted to feel like that. The regret was obviously eating him up inside, and no matter what it cost him, he knew he couldn't just run.

Blaine took a gum wrapper and a pen out of his pocket and proceeded to write something down. "Here's my number." He offered Kurt the little bit of paper. "If you ever need anything or even just need to talk, text me or call me. I don't care what time, I want to be there for you." Kurt took the gum wrapper and put it in his pocket. Kurt rummaged around in his pocket before looking to Blaine sheepishly.

"Uhh, I don't have any paper." Blaine thrust his hand towards Kurt. Kurt looked at it blankly for a few moments before registering what he wanted. He picked up his pen and wrote his number on Blaine's hand, trying with all his might to not think about how toned and smooth it was.

Kurt took this as his signal to go and reluctantly got up from his chair. He smiled at Blaine and was shocked when he got pulled into a hug. Blaine's voice echoed in his ear. "Take care." and Kurt knew that he meant it. It was just so amazing to have someone who understood what he was going through and was actually willing to talk to him. He offered a small smile and walked away.

Blaine let go of a breath that he didn't know he was holding as he watched the spy walk away. He sat back down on shaky knees as he thought about the amazing boy with the piercing blue eyes and what he was going though. He couldn't stand the fact that this wonderful, kind, caring boy had to go through all of the things that made him run to this place. He didn't know how long he sat there thinking about him until he heard Wes and David coming up behind him.

"Blaine, are you okay? We saw Kurt leave about an hour ago. He said he'd call you soon." Blaine's face lit up at the prospect of talking to Kurt again and he slowly got up to get ready for class. Everything that he was looking forward to and was happy about was slowly paling in comparison to the idea of talking to Kurt again.

* * *

><p>The whole rest of the day Blaine couldn't concentrate. Every time he saw something that remotely reminded him of Kurt, his mind would drift away to other, less dapper places.<p>

"Mr Anderson?" Blaine looked up in shock. The teacher was hovering above Blaine's desk, looking at him expectantly.

"Um…374?" he said, his voice coming up in question.

"Correct." Blaine let out a sigh of relief as he began to concentrate on what was happening up the front of the class.

"How do you do that?" David whispered into Blaine's ear. "You weren't even listening!"

"I know, it's a gift." Blaine said with a wink as he turned to focus on what the teacher was saying.

The rest of the day went by in a blur of daydreams, randomly guessed answers and many, many un-dapper innuendos made by David and Wes.

When the bell finally rang, Blaine got up and rocketed out of the classroom. He sprinted all the way across campus to his dorm room, slammed it shut and dived onto his bed. He took a shaky breath as he tried not to think about the boy that he met today. But it didn't matter what he thought, because he couldn't do anything. _He's going through a hard time. He just wants a good friend, a mentor, NOT a boyfriend. I can't make him uncomfortable, even if he is gay. _

Blaine lay on his bed with his face in his pillow for a good hour until he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Blainneeey. Are you awake?" Wes and David warily crept into his room. "You weren't at Warblers rehearsal and we were worried. Does Blainey-boo have something on his mind? Or someone?" Wes said in a teasing tone, slowly creeping forwards to tickle Blaine.

_Crap. _ Blaine sat up with a jolt. "Am I kicked out? Does everyone hate me? I can't believe I missed rehearsal!"

"Woah, dude, chill. You forget that we make up two thirds of the council. We just spouted some BS excuse about your grandpa being sick and everyone was fine. Just brace yourself for a lot of muffin baskets over the next few days."

Blaine opened his mouth to thank them when he heard his phone vibrate on his bedside table. Blaine saw a mischievous look flit across David's eyes as he dived for his phone.

"A message from Kurt Hummel. Oooh, Kurtie! I wonder what he said?" David said while skipping around Blaine's attempts to grab the phone from his grasp. For someone who was on the Warbler's council he really could act like a little kid sometimes. Actually, most of the time. The only time when he acted half normal was when he was around new people or teachers. Huh. That will be a surprise for Kurt.

"Give it here! It could be serious!" David opened the message and his face fell.

"Uh, Blaine, you might want to read this." David slowly handed over the phone while still looking shocked.

"Oh, really?" he said sarcastically. "Because that's not what I've been trying to do for the past 5 minutes." Blaine's teasing smile turned into a look of horror as he read the message.

**Blaine, please help me. They found me again. –K**

Blaine's playful mood dropped and he looked up to see his look of horror mirrored on David's face. He quickly typed a reply.

**I'm coming to McKinley, just stay strong. Courage. –B**

He leapt up from his position on the bed, grabbed his keys from his desk and ran past a shocked David and Wes.

"Blaine! Where are you going?" Wes screamed as he ran out the door.

"Kurt's in trouble! David, explain! I have to go." Blaine yelled back as he promptly tripped down the stairs. He shook his head and jumped up. "I'm okay!" There was the sound of laughter echoing from the rooms upstairs as Blaine rushed out the big oak doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! :) **

**WOW! i am so amazed that people actually want to read my story, thankyou thankyou thankyou! **

**So i probably wont update this quickly usually as i have exams coming up, so they will take up most of my time, but after that when i'm free, i'll update as much as i can! Anyway, enjoy the second chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I realized i forgot one of these last chapter, but anything you recognize, i do not own (any characters, names, songs etc.)**

**xx**

* * *

><p><em>Slam.<em>

Kurt heard the sound of footsteps walking down the hallway and he shakily sent a text away to Blaine as he slipped into unconsciousness.

_Fag._

_Homo. _

_Lady._

_Queer._

"No…no please no…. don't hurt me… NO!"

"Kurt, wake up! Please wake up!" Kurt felt a drop of water fall on his face as Blaine's worried face came into focus. Tears were slowly dripping down his face as he attempted to wake up the boy with the blue eyes.

Kurt slowly became aware of what was happening as he became wracked with the memories of what had gotten him to this place.

_Kurt felt his phone beep in his pocket and he reached and grabbed it; one new message. He braced himself for any type of message but relaxed as soon as he saw the name 'Blaine Anderson'. He opened the text to reveal one of the best things that had happened to him in a while. It was one word, but it meant the world to him._

COURAGE -Blaine.

_He started walking slower, smiling at the text, until he came to a halt. The next thing he knew the phone was flying out of his hand as he was smashed as hard as he could into the row of lockers. He felt the cold steel smash into his back as he watched Karofsky walk away with a taunting expression on his face. Kurt remembered the advice Blaine had given to him and how much he regretted not standing up to his bullies and began running down the hall._

"_HEY!"_ _Kurt rushed into the boys locker room to see Karofsky fiddling with his lock as if nothing had happened. "I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Kurt kept yelling at Karofsky, letting all of the anger and hurt that he had felt flow out of him._

"_The girls locker room's next door." He said it so calmly that this got Kurt even angrier. _

"_What is your problem!" Kurt demanded, feeling good that he was finally getting back at the person who had made his life not worth living. _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_What are you so scared of!"_

"_Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" Kurt was outraged. He knew that some people were homophobic, but this was just over the line. _

"_Oh yes, every straight guys nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well, guess what ham hock? You're not my type." Kurt felt relieved at having somewhere to finally vent these feelings while somehow managing to be angry and afraid at the same time._

"_That right?" _

"_Yeah. I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time their thirty!"_

"_Do not push me Hummel!" Karofsky said while raising his fist threateningly in front of Kurt's face. _

"_You gonna hit me? Do it." Kurt said with conviction._

"_Don't PUSH me!" Karofsky said this while slamming his locker door, causing Kurt to jump. He was getting more and more afraid, but he couldn't back out now._

"_Hit me cause its not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"_

"_GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Karofsky screamed, but there was an crack of fear in his mask of confidence. _

"_You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"_

_Kurt thought that he had done it; Karofsky was finally going to leave him alone, when it happened. Karofsky grabbed his face, but instead of punching him, he leant in and smashed his lips against Kurt's. He kept kissing him until Kurt pulled away, a look of horror on his face. It was like a black stain was spreading across his soul, tainting his very being. He felt so violated, and the worst part was, Karofsky had stolen his first kiss. Kurt pushed him away, still trying to comprehend the revolting thing that he had just experienced, and Karofsky ran out of the locker room. Kurt sunk down against the lockers and shakily pulled out his phone to send a text to Blaine. He only just saw the reply when he slipped into the blackness._

The tears were pouring down Kurt's face as he stared into his knees, unwilling to let anyone know what had happened in the locker room. Blaine's arm slipped around his shoulders as he slowly rubbed circles into his back, trying to comfort Kurt as he cried. Kurt turned into Blaine and placed his head in the hollow of his neck, sobbing into his blazer.

They just sat there for a long time, until Kurt's sobs slowly diminished and Kurt turned to look at Blaine, a lump in his throat.

"Thank you." He croaked out, wondering why Blaine had made the hour and a half drive to do who knows what for a boy he had only met that morning.

"You're welcome. Do you want to talk about it?" His voice was so understanding that Kurt almost started to cry again, but he swallowed the desire.

"N-not right now. Can you possibly drive me home? I-I know it's not my place to ask, it's really out of your way. Forget I said anything." Kurt said with hope in his eyes, but it was slowly drifting away as he realised how ridiculous he sounded.

"No, no that's fine. Whatever you need, I'm here for." Blaine offered a smile as he helped Kurt up and they walked out of the school together.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked with sadness at the boy sitting next to him in the car. He was pale as a sheet and tears were streaming down his face, but Blaine knew not to pry. When he was being bullied, he had hated people asking if he was okay when he obviously wasn't and most of all, he hated people taking pity on him. They drove in silence, with Blaine's playlist going through all his favourite songs. He thought he was never going to see Kurt smile again until 'Teenage Dream' started to come through the speakers. He started humming along and looked over to see the corner of Kurt's lips start to twitch upwards. Warmth sparked in Blaine's heart as he thought about why this song might bring Kurt joy. <em>No, Blaine. It is probably him and his best friends, or boyfriends, favourite song. It has nothing to do with me. <em>Even while thinking this, he couldn't help a smile stretching across his face as he stared in wonder at those wonderful blue eyes.

They slowly pulled up at the Kurt's house. It was a simple 2 story white house, but it looked so homey that tears filled Blaine's eyes. He realised he was never going to have that.

He got out of the car and walked around to the passenger seat to help Kurt out. He got him on to his feet and started helping his walk wobbly to the front door. He wished he knew what had happened so Kurt didn't have to tell the story, but he had made a promise to himself that he wouldn't ask.

They finally hobbled up the steps onto the porch, and Blaine rang the doorbell, hoping someone was home. There was the sound of footsteps approaching the door, and a boy about their age with a cheeky grin on his face answered the door.

"Hi. Kurt, wha-?" The grin fell of his face at the sight of Kurt and was replaced with a worried frown. "What happened?"

"Uh-um. Slammed into lockers, ran after, yelled…" Kurt started mumbling and he looked away with a pained look on his face.

"I don't think he wants to talk about it." Blaine said in a steady voice, and the boys head whipped towards him angrily.

"And who the _hell_ are you?" There was such accusation in that one sentence that Kurt rushed to reassure him.

"No, Finn it's okay. This is Blaine, he-he saved me." His voice was shaky, but his gaze was steady as he looked the boy- Finn- in the eyes.

"Will someone tell me what is going on!" Finn sounded less angry and more anxious now, he obviously cared about Kurt a lot.

Kurt took a deep breath before speaking. "Karofsky shoved me into the lockers, so I ran after him, and I got angry and he started yelling so h-he-" Kurt swallowed loudly before continuing. "He kissed me."

"What!"

"_What!"_

There were identical looks of absolute disgust and horror on both boys faces as they looked at Kurt incredulously. Finn found his voice first.

"But-but Karofsky's not gay!"

"Well he's obviously still very deep in the closet."

"And you, dude! Where were you while this was all happening?" The anger was back, and this time it was solely resting on Blaine.

"_No, _Finn. This is not Blaine's fault. He's from Dalton, and he drove _an hour and a half_ just because I sent him a text saying I was in trouble." The look of anger on Finn's face was replaced by one of hurt.

"Why didn't you tell _me?_" He sounded so vulnerable, so insecure in those moments that both Kurt and Blaine rushed to try and comfort him.

"Finn, it's not that I don't think you would help, it's just that Blaine has had the same bullying at his old school and I knew that he would understand. Please believe me, I-I love you Finn. "

At these words Blaine, even though he knew it was completely irrational, felt a spike of jealousy. _What?_ It must have registered on his face because Kurt hurried to speak again.

"Oh, Blaine, this is my step brother Finn. Finn this is my-my friend Blaine." Blaine frowned slightly at the hesitation before the word friend. _Why was that so hard for him to say? Does he like-_Blaine shook his head. He would _not_ go down that train of thought again. He recovered quickly enough to shoot a smile at Finn and then he turned back to Kurt.

"Um, hey Kurt, if you need to talk about it, do you ?"

"Um, what? Kurt stared at him as if he had grown horns and sprouted a tail. Blaine realised that what he had said was probably incomprehensible to a normal human brain, so he repeated it, slower this time.

"Do you maybe want to meet me for coffee tomorrow? I mean if you don't want to its okay. You probably have other stuff planned. It was a stupid idea. Forget I said anything." Blaine realised that he was rambling on so he muttered a quick goodbye and started to walk away.

"Wait Blaine! I'd love to!" He had such a big grin on his face that all of Blaine's nerves melted away.

"Great! The Lima Bean at say 10?"

"Sure, see you then!" They just stood there grinning at each other until Finn cleared his throat.

"Yeah. Well. Kurt, let's go inside. See you Blaine." Blaine took that as his oh so subtle hint to leave and he headed down the front stairs as Kurt headed inside. He felt like he was going to explode with happiness. His heart swelled at the thought of seeing Kurt again the next day. _Stop it Blaine. He doesn't need a boyfriend. Just a friend. He's going through a really tough time and he wouldn't want some stranger making advances. Maybe when Karofsky's been dealt with. _

He didn't know how much longer he could keep up the façade.

He was falling fast and hard for one Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>As Blaine walked away from the house, Kurt closed the door, and completely broke down. He wasn't sure why he didn't want to tell Blaine what happened or let him know how horrible it was, but he didn't want to seem weak. Finn dragged him to the couch to interrogate him. As soon as they sat down Finn stared straight at him, just getting to the point.<p>

"So, what happened?" Kurt started to tell the story, right from the beginning. He told him about how the bullying started and how it had progressively gotten worse as the homophobe realised what he was. As he rambled on he could feel the disgust on his face and could see the shock on Finn's as he told him the events of that afternoon. It was pretty hard to comprehend that one of the most masculine guys in the entire school was gay. When Kurt got to the kiss, he gave an involuntary shudder.

"Wait, so Karofsky's gay! Oh this is so good. He can get what's coming to him. I'll out him to the whole school if that's what it takes for you to be safe at that school." There was no longer shock in Finn's eyes, only anger.

"No, Finn, don't." Kurt said it with such resignation that Finn felt he needed to know more.

"What, why? He made you feel like absolute crap, and no-one deserves to feel like that! He deserves what's coming to him."

"No Finn, he doesn't. I mean sure, he has made my life a living hell, and he deserves to be punished, but no-one deserves to be unwillingly pushed out of the closet. It would change his life! All his friends would look at him differently, he would get bullied, shoved into lockers, his parents might hate him, and no-one, not even the foulest of people deserve that." The anger was slowly subsiding in Finn's eyes as he saw the logic behind Kurt's words.

"Fine, but you have to tell Burt what's going on." Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Finn held up a hand. "I know you haven't told him how bad its getting, but he's your dad, and he needs to know."

Kurt got a scared look in his eyes again. When he spoke, his voice was small. "But Finn, what if he has another heart attack? I can't lose him." His voice cracked at the end of the confession as Finn found out why Burt hadn't been told about the bullying. Finn's shoulders sagged slightly as he leant in to grab Kurt's arm.

"Hey." Kurt reluctantly raised his eyes, peeking through his tear covered eyelashes. "That's not going to happen. Burt will be fine, but he needs to know about this stuff, he'll want to help." Kurt couldn't help but agree as he thought of the logic in his step-brothers words.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. And Kurt? Never be afraid to come to me for help, okay?" Kurt was so touched that tears sprung into his eyes. He'd never had anyone care about him that much, and want to help him nonetheless, and he never expected it to be Finn. Finn, the football player who chucked him in dumpsters and called him a fag, was now becoming one of the most trusted and important people in Kurt's life.

Kurt sniffed and nodded as he heard the front door shut. It was time to tell his dad.

It was a couple of hours later when Kurt and his dad finished talking. When Kurt had asked to talk to him he was immediately concerned. He dropped his bag by the door and immediately went and perched on a lounge chair opposite Kurt. Kurt had been silent for a while, but had eventually begun talking. As the story folded out, a feeling of guilt started to twist his stomach as he realised what a bad father he had been. He hadn't even noticed what was going on! He wasn't going to lose Kurt like he had lost Elizabeth. Sure he had Carole now, but it still made his heart drop and his eyes fill with tears when he thought about his first wife.

He was still in shock when Kurt wanted him to say something, but the beginnings of a plan were starting to form in his head. He looked over at his son and started to apologise.

"Son, I am so sorry. I am such a terrible father! How did I not see this was happening to you? I-I just couldn't deal with it if anything happened to you, and I missed everything that was going on!" His voice broke as he was speaking, and that was when Kurt realised the implications of not telling his father what was going on.

"I am so sorry for not telling you Dad. I just didn't want to hurt you." Kurt looked at his feet in shame until he felt his father's hand pulling his chin up.

"Hey, it's okay. Just- just make sure you keep me up to date with what's going on." Burt started to get up and Kurt was astonished at the lack of response that his father had had to the kiss. Just before he went into the kitchen, Burt turned back to Kurt. "I'll take care of it. Leave it to me. I love you son. I may not say it much, but you have no idea how proud I am of you."

Tears sprung to Kurt's eyes as he realised how much his dad really cared.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning with his blanket twisted around his legs, soaked in sweat and with tear tracks running down his face. He knew that his experience would never truly go away, but he didn't think that he would have to relive it in his dreams. It seemed so amplified and so much more horrible than it usually would.<p>

He walked into the bathroom and splashed his face with water. He looked at his reflection. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked as white as a sheet. He took a deep shaky breath and decided to head downstairs.

He walked into the kitchen to find his dad looking sheepishly at his feet. Kurt looked down to see egg all over the floor. He just sighed and grabbed his keys of the counter.

"I'll go to the shop. I'll be right back." His dad smiled gratefully and he trudged up the stairs to wash the egg of himself.

Kurt pulled on a pair of jeans and went out the door. He got into his car and turned the radio on. 'Teenage Dream' started blasting through the speakers and Kurt laughed at the irony.

He was humming along as he pulled into the shop. He got out of the car and locked it, only to feel a grip of steel suddenly slam him against the door. He felt a blinding pain in his arm as it was twisted behind his back. He felt a hot breath on his face. Karofsky.

"Did you tell anyone what happened?" His voice came out in a growl, but he still managed to sound afraid. Kurt could feel a gut wrenching fear creeping up his spine.

"I don't believe in outing, even though you probably deserve it. But no. I haven't." He worked hard to keep his voice from shaking.

"You'd better keep it that way. Or I'm going to _kill you._" These words were said with such malice and venom that Kurt just wanted to shrink inside himself. He had no doubts that Karofsky meant it, and when he let go, he sank to his knees and started crying. He looked down at his arm and almost vomited at the sight. He could see the jagged edge of a bone sticking out of his forearm. He needed the hospital.

He didn't know how long he sat there before he saw his dad's landrover pull into the parking lot. It had barely stopped when he saw his dad walk forwards to pick him up. He closed his eyes and felt himself being carried towards the car just as he passed out from the pain.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to hear a beeping noise and a bright white light was blinding him. He blinked slowly as the room came into focus. He took in his surroundings, crisp white bedsheets, light blue walls, machines, and determined that he was in fact in the hospital. He looked down at his arm, and saw that it was encased in a huge cast.<p>

He felt a warm presence next to him, and saw Blaine slumped on a hospital chair, holding his hand as he slept. He slowly slipped his hand out as to not wake the sleeping boy, smiling down affectionately. _Don't look to much into this, Kurt. He was probably already in Lima. He wouldn't make the 2 hour trip just for you! _Kurt mentally slapped himself, trying to get rid of these thoughts.

He heard a cough from the door way as Burt and Carole walked in with worried looks on their faces. Kurt smiled feebly, trying to convince them he was okay, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

His father and step-mother walked into the room and sat down on his bedside table. They looked serious.

"Kurt, we need to tell you something." Carole began.

"We want you to be safe, and we want you to know that we have thought about this very hard, and the whole family thinks it's the right thing to do."

"What is it? What's going on?" Kurt was starting to panic. What was happening? Why were they acting so nervous?

"Kurt, you're transferring. To Dalton Academy."

* * *

><p><strong>UNG! I hate karofsky. i really do. but i love brotherly finn, so there will be more of him later on! there are a few characters i reeeaaalllly dont like, so sorry if i offend you with some characters actions! <strong>

**Up to here it has pretty much been predictable, but i promise it wont follow glee the entire way! It will get more interesting further into the story, i promise!**

**Please review, it would make my day to hear any prompts, mistakes or just general feedback from you guys! Thanks! **

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there!**

**So here is the third chapter. It's kind of a filler chapter, and I'm writing a bit ahead of my posting, so I can tell you that the actual 'plot' won't happen until the 5****th**** or 6****th**** chapter, but there will be some important stuff before then, so please bear with me! **

**I'd really like to do some one-shots, and I'm working on one at the moment, but please review with any ideas or prompts, or even pm me! **

**I love you guys for sticking with this story! I just want to thank you for all the support I've gotten, I wasn't sure if I was actually going to continue writing this story, but after the response I've gotten, I definitely want to see this through!**

**Sorry for the long AN, I just wanted to say how amazing you all were!**

***insert disclaimer here***

**xx**

Blaine heard the bell on the coffee shop door ring and he looked up to see his friend walking through the front door with a big grin on his face. Blaine got up and pulled him into a hug, a grin stretching his own mouth until it hurt.

"You ready?" Blaine was so excited to get going. Today was the day that Kurt moved into Dalton, the day he became an official student.

"Yep. Let's go!" Kurt was still injured from his confrontation with Karofsky, so slipped his hand into Kurt's good hand and they walked out the door of the Lima Bean. Blaine was going to get some of Kurt's stuff from Burt's car and Kurt was going to take his already packed car and they were going to drive to Dalton. Together. Blaine couldn't help a shiver of contentment going down his spine as he thought of Kurt being with him every day.

They approached the landrover and Burt was eyeing their linked hands with suspicion.

"Hi sir, I'm Blaine." Burt's gaze lifted to meet Blaine's as he took in the boy standing before him. He seemed to approve.

"Hi Blaine. Help me with Kurt's stuff, will you? He's certainly got enough of it!" He winked at Kurt before turning to help Blaine move the bags into his car.

It was a huge effort getting the many, many bags into his car, and Blaine wondered what everything was. Surely one person didn't need this many things.

"Kurt, you do realise you didn't need to pack your _entire _families wardrobe as well, don't you?" Kurt shot him a glare and returned to pushing bags into the car, which was proving difficult with a broken arm.

Finally, everything was packed. Kurt was finally going to Dalton! He turned to his dad and before he could open his mouth, he was pulled into a massive bear hug.

"You tell me if anything happens, won't you? Don't keep me in the dark." Burt whispered in Kurt's, ear, making sure only he could hear.

"Of course, Dad. I'll see you on weekends, and you have Finn to keep you company."

They held each other tightly for a few more moments and then they reluctantly pulled away, both with tears in their eyes. Burt gave his son one last wave as he got into his car and drove away.

Kurt turned to Blaine with a small smile, his eyes still glistening with tears. Blaine stifled an overwhelming urge to kiss the boy as he smiled warmly back.

"Shall we?" Blaine put on a posh voice as he gestured with one arm towards their waiting cars, bowing to Kurt.

Kurt snorted and wiped the tears from his eyes before putting on a watery grin and nodding. "Sure. Let's go to Dalton!"

Blaine couldn't help it. He walked over to the boy and pulled him into a tight hug. "It'll be okay, Kurt. You won't be alone." He stared intently into Kurt's eyes, and Kurt's breath caught in his throat at the sincerity in his gaze. He nodded hesitantly and Blaine let go.

"Okay, you drive first and I'll follow?" Kurt said, getting back to business. _It didn't mean anything. It was just a friendly hug. You hug Mercedes, doesn't mean your dating! Your relationship with Blaine is completely platonic._

"Sounds good. And Kurt?"

"Yeah, Blaine?"

"Welcome to Dalton." And at this he sauntered off to his car.

* * *

><p>As Kurt pulled into Dalton's car park, he couldn't help but notice yet again how beautiful it was. Last time he was here, he was too busy doing a mixture of trying not to get caught and trying to get noticed by a certain Warbler, to realise just <em>how <em>amazing it really was.

Kurt was standing next to his car, gaping like a fish, when Blaine came and place his hand on the small of his back. Kurt gasped slightly at the contact, but Blaine made no move to remove it.

"You ready to go? We just need to go to front office and let them know you're here, then we can figure out what wing you're staying in!"

Kurt's throat had gone dry and he swallowed nervously as he tried to respond. He was suddenly in a panic. He hadn't thought of the possibility of not staying anywhere near Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine was looking at him worriedly.

"Um, yeah, sounds good!" Kurt winced at the obviously fake enthusiasm in his voice and was thankful when Blaine either was so oblivious that he didn't notice, or he ignored it.

Blaine turned away from Kurt and started heading towards the office. Kurt took a deep, shaky breath as he turned to follow him.

They approached the nearest building. It was a 3 story, cream coloured building, with black trimmings and a big black door. It had a large flight of stairs leading up to the door, and plants surrounding the base.

Kurt and Blaine trudged up the stairs, Kurt's mouth still hanging open slightly in awe. They pushed open the big door, revealing a huge lobby. It had a black and white polished concrete floor, with huge white pillars stretching to the ceiling and a big semi-circular desk against the far wall. Behind the desk a petite and friendly looking woman sat. She had big brown eyes, long, flowing brown hair and looked to be about 30.

As they approached the desk, the woman looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Blaine! And you must be Kurt." She said in a friendly tone, still smiling hugely. Kurt was going to like this woman.

"Hey, Katie. Yeah, this is Kurt. Do you have his information?" There was obviously a comfortable relationship between the two.

"Of course!" She dug around her desk for a while before re-surfacing, looking triumphant. "Found it! Here you go sweetie." She handed a large envelope with 'Mr. Kurt Hummel' printed on the front. "So, you begin classes on Monday, that should give you enough time to settle in. There are four dorms: Rutherford, Newton, Brown and Watts. You'll be in Watts with most of the Warblers, because I hear you've got quite a voice! Anything else you need to know, you can just ask Blaine here." She winked at Blaine and smiled at Kurt before getting back to work.

Kurt looked expectantly at Blaine, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"I'm guessing, if that grin is anything to go by, that you're in Watts too?" Kurt said, trying to keep from laughing at Blaine's expression.

"Yep. Let's go!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they headed out the door. Much to Kurt's surprise, when they got to the door, they headed in the opposite direction to the cars.

"Um, Blaine? My car's over there." He said, gesturing behind them.

"I know, I thought we could go check out what room you're in and who your roommate is, then we'll come back and get your stuff. Then maybe I could give you a tour of campus?"

"Okay, let's go!" Kurt said with barely contained enthusiasm as Blaine started to jog, pulling Kurt along with him. They ran for a couple of minutes, though a mess of little paths, gardens and buildings before arriving in front of the most menacing building yet. It was like the reception building, except more like a castle. Instead of being square, it had four towers on the corners, and its own little garden with a path leading up to the door.

Blaine was still running, and Kurt was trying not to trip over his feet as he followed along. When they opened the doors, it was obvious that a group of teenage boys lived there. There were four couches and two with various gaming consoles connected to them. There were games strewn across the coffee tables between the couches, as well as various packets of chips. However, this was not the defining part of the room. There were very expensive looking paintings and sculptures placed in various places around the room, as well as a stunning chandelier over the middle of the room. Kurt was so busy looking around in wonderment that he didn't realise Blaine had stopped and walked straight into him.

"Ooof." Blaine was pushed backwards and flipped over one of the couches. Kurt heard a huge crack as Blaine's head was smashed against the glass coffee table and he lay still. Kurt stared in horror for a few moments before realising what he needed to do.

He tore out of the building and ran towards the office building. To his surprise he managed to remember where to go and pushed open the doors.

Katie looked up from her desk in surprise. "Well, hi sweetie, wh- wait, what's wrong?"

Kurt was out of breath from running as he tried to convey to the woman sitting behind the desk what had happened. "Blaine- tripped-coffee table- head- not moving." Kurt puffed, and Katie seemed to get the gist of what he was saying because she jumped up out of her seat, started walking towards another door and gestured for her to follow.

"We need to get him to the nurse, and we need more man-power! Come on, we'll go get Wes and David, they can help carry him." They walked down a corridor before they stopped and Katie tentatively knocked on the door.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Hamilton, can I please borrow Wes and David?"  
>There was a muffled reply from inside and Kurt heard the scraping of chairs as the two students were excused from their class.<p>

They came out with bored expressions, but they were quickly replaced with ones of confusion.

"Kurt?"

"Quickly, help us! Wesley, so help me, if you do not come _right now _there will be dire consequences." Katie said in a rush. Both boys were obviously still confused, but they followed Katie obediently.

As they headed out the door, David turned to Kurt. "Mind telling me what the _hell _is going on?" He had such a piercing gaze that Kurt rushed to explain.

"Um, well, as you know, Blaine was helping me move in today, and when we got into Watts, I sort of walked into him. He flipped over the back of the couch and whacked his head on the coffee table and we need your help to move him to the nurse's office." Kurt had a worried expression on his face as he took in the two council member's reactions.

"What?"

"_What? _Is he okay?"

"Well, we don't know! That's why we need your help! For one of the smartest people in the school, Wesley, you really can be an idiot." Katie exclaimed in a rush, but Kurt could see an undercurrent of affection.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at the big doors of Watts, and they saw and arm draped across one of the couches. David and Wes both sprinted towards their unconscious friend.<p>

"_Blaine!_ Blaine! Can you hear me? Wake up buddy!" There was no movement from the boy, so they picked him up, and walked purposefully out the door. They carried him down the huge hallways and through a very official looking door.

They walked into the room, and there was a very old lady sitting behind a desk, reading through some files. She looked up at the sound of the door slamming, and she let out gasp.

"What happened?" she asked in a shocked tone.

"Nasty bump to the head."

"Oh dear, well put him down. We'll see how he is when he wakes up, but I'm sure he'll be fine. You boys can all go back to class now." She said, shooing them away. Wes and David put Blaine on the small bed, and turned to leave.

The nurse noticed Kurt was hovering by the door, looking unsure.

"Why aren't you going back to class? There's no need for you to stay here." She looked him up and down suspiciously, only just noticing that he wasn't wearing a Dalton uniform.

"Well, um, I only moved in this morning, so I don't really have anywhere else to go. Would you mind if I just stayed here? I really want to make sure he's okay." The old nurse sensed his tone, and a smile spread across her face.

"Of course, darling. Someone special, is he?" The boy flushed a bright shade of red, and she took it as a yes.

"Um, no- I-I mean-" he spluttered, as she smirked at him. She pulled up a chair next to the small bed and invited him to sit down as she went back to her work.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and sat down on the chair. He sat there, just looking at Blaine, willing him to wake up.

* * *

><p>Blaine opened his eyes sleepily. He could feel a sharp pain on the side of his head, and it hurt to into the light. When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw a familiar figure slumped over in a chair, holding his hand. Blaine felt his heart swell at the sight.<p>

"Kurt?" he asked groggily, still not really sure as to what was happening.

"Oh, sugar, are you okay?" He saw the nurse coming up to his bedside. Ah. He was in the nurse's office. "He's been here for hours." She said, cocking her head in Kurt's direction. "You must really love each other. Not many people I know would stay here for that long." She laughed as Blaine spluttered, heading back to her desk.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt was awake, and looking at him with tired eyes. "Oh my gosh Blaine, your head! Do you remember what happened? God, I'm so sorry!" Blaine could see that Kurt was on the verge of tears, and he rushed to comfort him.

"No, Kurt, it's okay, I'm fine. It wasn't your fault! Don't blame yourself." By this point Kurt had reduced to a blubbering mess.

"No! It is my fault. If I was just looking where I was going, you wouldn't be in here, and none of this would have happened."

"Kurt, it's fine. You really didn't have to stay with me."

"Yes, I did." Kurt said with finality, and a grin spread itself across Blaine's face.

The nurse walked over, interrupting Kurt and Blaine's 'argument'. "Well, Blaine, if you feel up to it, you can go. I know Kurt needs some help moving in." She winked at them, before waltzing out the door.

Kurt looked at Blaine inquiringly, and Blaine nodded. Kurt put his arm around Blaine's shoulders and helped him to his feet and they started slowly heading towards the dorms.

The whole way there, Kurt kept trying to apologize, but every time he opened his mouth, Blaine cut him off with the same response. "It's fine Kurt. If I wasn't such a klutz, this wouldn't have happened."

Finally, Kurt stopped trying to apologize, and they arrived back at the dorms. It was around 5 in the afternoon, which meant that the common area was littered with students. Blaine got a few, "Hey!"s and "How are you?"s, and most people just looked at Kurt. They obviously hadn't been told about the new kid, so Kurt tried to avoid any contact.

Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder as he heard a shuffling behind him.

"Kurtie!" Kurt heard two synchronized voices and turned around to see Wes and David holding out an envelope. _Crap._

"Thanks guys!" he saw they were both snickering and looked at them suspiciously. "What?"

"Look at your roommate!" Kurt's insides twisted in apprehension as he looked down at the piece of paper in front of him.

**Room: 206 with Mr. Blaine Anderson**.

Kurt's face split into a grin as he turned to Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused as to what was going on.

"Knock, Knock!" Blaine rolled his eyes. He had heard a myriad of these jokes from Wes and David, he didn't expect to hear them from Kurt as well, but he played along.

"Who's there?" Kurt was still grinning, and Blaine was a bit apprehensious as to why he suddenly looked like the Joker.

"Your new roomie." Both boy's faces were mirrors of each other as they grinned at the boy standing opposite them.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. Sorry, this chapter was kind of random! I had to somehow make Wes and David seem more important, and they will be very important later on! <strong>

**I can so imagine Blaine just flipping over the back of a couch, and I can imagine him being such a klutz! **

**Please please please please please review! I don't know what you guys actually think unless you do, or anything you want to happen, or any characters you want me to include, so please tell me! It would be greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So. I felt the need to post this, even though i haven't really written in a while! Um, this kind of gets into the story a bit more and introduces one of my OC's, and i love him! I'll talk about him at the end, so please read! **

**Did anyone see the latest episode of glee! I almost died from the utter cuteness in that episode. Not just from Kurt and Blaine, but from Bieste and Arite! And i loooooovvvveed the version of 'America' ! Sorry, i'm ranting, but i have one thing to ask. When they were in the bar, did anyone else want to run over, punch Sebastian in the face and then run back and hug Karofsky?**

**Anyway, back to the story :D I quite like this chapter, its a bit random though :/ anyway ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all except my OCs. **

* * *

><p>Kurt had put Blaine to bed and was making sure that he stayed there while he unpacked, but that was proving difficult with one of his arms in a massive cast, and Blaine was adamant in trying to help.<p>

"Kurt, just let me help! You're worse off than me." Blaine said whiningly, giving him his puppy dog look that worked on everyone.

"No! Blaine, you could have died. You could have had brain damage. I am not going to risk it, I can't lose you." Blaine was still trying to get up, so Kurt went over and promptly sat on him.

"Ung." Blaine huffed in annoyance. "Fine, I won't help, but at least get Wes and David to come!" Kurt reluctantly agreed, and proceeded to grab Blaine's phone to text them.

Kurt scrolled through the menu and selected 'messages'. His eyes opened in shock as he saw that Blaine's entire inbox was filled with messages from some guy called Jason.

Kurt felt a rush of emotion rush over him, and he quickly identified it as jealousy. _Wait, what? I don't own Blaine. He can text whomever he likes._ Blaine noticed Kurt's frozen form and look at him worriedly.

"Kurt?" Kurt was pulled out of his shocked daze, and shook his head.

"Yeah?"

"You sorta blanked out for a minute there. Is everything okay?" Kurt nodded, and went back to sending out a mass text to David and Wes.

**Hey guys, you wanna help me unpack? I'll make you cookies… ;D – K**

He knew the promise of cookies would quickly get a response from the two boys, and he sat down to wait, and he was right. Not twenty seconds later his phone buzzed twice.

**Hell yeah! You bake? I'll be up in a minute. –D**

**Just coming. Choc-chip? –W**

Kurt laughed at the two boys' texts and went back to attempting to pack. He gave a pointed glare at Blaine that clearly said, 'Don't you dare try and help.'

* * *

><p>The door burst open to reveal a slightly out of breath Wes and David.<p>

"Wavid to the rescue!" they said with a flourish.

"Wavid?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't be jealous of our amazing bromance. Whoa…" Their eyes widened and their mouths opened in shock, and for a good reason. There were clothes all over Kurt's side of the room, and still more boxes to be unpacked. It was like a clothing bomb had gone off and then a hurricane came and spread everything everywhere. They looked over at Blaine's chagrined expression and laughed.

"Blaine, what's got your boxers in a knot?" Blaine looked like a put out child who wasn't allowed and lollies.

"Kurt won't let me help." The expression on his face was so priceless that all three boys burst out laughing and David patted Kurt on the arm.

Kurt hissed suddenly, and Blaine looked over to see his face contorted in pain. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Mmmm, yeah. Just, wrong arm to touch, David." David immediately looked apologetic as he realized.

"Oh, crap, Kurt, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about your arm! Oh my god, sorry!" Kurt shook his head at the boy's antics and sat on his bed.

"It's fine David, but as your punishment, you have to put aaaaalll this," gesturing to the result of the clothing bomb, "away. You have to sort it out, and put it in my cupboard."

David and Wes shared a glance, and Wes hit David on the arm. "David, look what you did." Kurt and Blaine burst out laughing, and Kurt gestured to the boys, encouraging them to begin.

David hesitantly started picking up shirts and hanging them up, but suddenly he stopped, his jaw hitting the ground. "Kurt! This is a Gucci shirt! This is amazing!" David saw the other three boys looking at him with an amused expression on their faces. "What? I know my clothes." David turned back to keep unpacking, when the door burst open dramatically.

"Blaine!" Standing at the door was a small boy with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His eyes were darting around, seeking out Blaine, and when he spotted his lying down on the bed, he immediately went into panic.

"Oh my god, Blaine! Are you okay? I heard what happened! You stupid klutz." He whacked Blaine on the leg as he grinned down at Blaine. Blaine laughed and shook his head at the small boy.

"I'm fine, Archie." There was a slight cough from the other side of the room as David cleared his throat. Blaine looks over at him, and he was motioning at Kurt with his eyes. "What, Davi- oh! Kurt, this is Archie, Archie this is my roommate Kurt."

Archie looked over to Kurt and grinned at him. "Oh you got a roommate, cool! Hi!" he waved at Kurt who was pointedly looking at his feet. "See you tomorrow Blaine, get excited! Stay out of trouble, love you man!"

Blaine gave an affectionate laugh. "Love you too. Now get out." Kurt was distraught. First Blaine met Kurt and was totally flirting with him, then he was texting a guy called Jason, and now he was excited for tomorrow with Archie, who he said he loved? It was too much. Kurt got up off his bed with tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to call my dad." He abruptly walked out of the room, leaving one very confused boy, and two agitated ones.

He walked out into the hallway, and sank down onto his knees. He took in a shaky breath in and shook his head as the tears started running down his face.

* * *

><p>Blaine could only stare in shock as Kurt disappeared out the door with tears in his eyes. Wes and David whipped their heads around to glare at Blaine.<p>

"What?" Blaine didn't know what was going on. "What did I do?"

"God, you are so oblivious." They were looking at him as if he had transformed into a two year old. "You like Kurt right?"

"Wha- I don't- yeah." Blaine gave in as they looked at him disbelievingly.

"And Kurt likes you too." This wasn't a question, and as Blaine went to protest, Wes held up a hand and shook his head. "What would you do if a guy you didn't know walked into Kurt's room, gave him a hug, said he loved him, and said he was excited about tomorrow."

A wave of jealously flushed over Blaine, but he was still confused. "What? But no-one has-" Realisation dawned on Blaine and he felt the confusion disappear and be replaced by chagrin. _Crap._ "Oh. Right. Archie."

Wes and David were both looking at him like he was an idiot. "And finally, he gets it. What are you waiting for? Go find your prince!" Wes said in a pompous manner, while proceeding to pick David up and carry him out of the room. David acted in love, and put a hand to his forehead.

Blaine shook his head at his friend's antics, and started towards the door. He pulled it open, only to have Kurt tumble backwards on to him.

Kurt's face was frozen in shock as he fell and landed on top of Blaine. He looked up at a bemused Blaine, turned bright red and started to mumble incoherently.

He looked around embarrassedly as Blaine held out a hand to help him up. "Uh...i was just- I mean…" He jumped to his feet and the blush was creeping up his cheeks again.

"Kurt, it's okay. Are you okay now? Did you call your dad?" Blaine thought he would play along with Kurt's original excuse.

"Call my – oh. Yeah." Kurt realised what he had said he was doing, but as he looked into Blaine's eyes, he could see Blaine knew he was lying.

"Kurt, are you sure? Was it Archie? Did he make you uncomfortable? Because I can ban him from our room." Kurt realised Blaine was serious about kicking Archie out, but he couldn't figure out why.

"Why would you?" The venom had returned to Kurt's voice. "Why wouldn't your boyfriend matter more than what I think?" Kurt was getting angry now, but something happened that he didn't expect. Blaine burst out laughing. There were tears streaming down his face as he attempted to breathe.

"I'm sorry! It's just the image-!" Blaine could barely talk. "Kurt, Archie is- he's my little brother!" Understanding dawned on Kurt and his anger evaporated and was quickly replaced by embarrassment.

"Oh, I-I didn't know you had a brother. That's so cool!" Kurt was trying to act like he hadn't made a huge fool of himself, but this only caused Blaine to laugh more. He was clutching to Kurt's shirt like a life line, and this is how Wes and David found them.

They tried to hide their snickers at the astonished look on Kurt's face, and Blaine collapsing on the floor. "So, you told him, huh?" Wes bit his lip holding back a laugh at the scene in front of him.

Blaine took in a shaky breath and brought himself to his feet. He wiped the tears from his eyes and a big grin appeared on his face. Kurt looked on him affectionately, all of the hurt from before completely evaporated. "Yep, he told me. Huh. Guess I owe Archie an explanation." Kurt said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Nah, don't worry. I don't think he saw the daggers you were staring at him, he's kinda oblivious." Wes smiled at Kurt and put an arm around him. Kurt stepped on his foot and walked away.

"Well. I'm going to go finish unpacking, and Blaine, you need to go lie down. Wesely, David, if you are so insecure that you need to be included, you can come and help me fold Armani shirts." Kurt said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. He burst out laughing at the shocked looks on their faces as he stalked off to his room, dragging Blaine along with him.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed in relief. "There. Finished." He looked around the room proudly with his hands on his hips, only to be met at the sight of Blaine asleep on his bed. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the sight of Blaine, mouth hanging fully open, drooling on his pillow, with his hand splayed across his face and his shirt slightly ridden up. Kurt's stomach tightened at the sight of the smooth skin of Blaine's midriff. He never realised how toned he was. He suddenly had an obscure urge to run his hand up the smooth muscle, so he shook his head violently to get rid of the thought. He couldn't think like that now Blaine was his roommate! He would probably have to see Blaine topless on a daily basis; he had to learn to control his thoughts!<p>

Blaine opened his eyes and as he looked up, his eyes found Kurt. Kurt was staring at him, but the expression on his face looked like he was having an internal battle.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked hesitantly. Kurt jumped and his hand flew to his chest in shock. He let out a sigh. "Oh, Blaine you scared me, I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but I woke up." Blaine was smiling up at his new roommate. Kurt was looking around embarrassedly, avoiding looking at Blaine.

"Um, well I've finished unpacking. What are you doing today?"

"What's the time?" Blaine asked groggily.

Kurt looked over at the bedside clock. "10 to 4. Why?"

Blaine suddenly jerked awake. "_Crap. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." He jumped out of bed and scrambled to get into his uniform.

"Whoa, Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt looked shocked at the singers sudden antics.

"I forgot! I have Warblers rehearsal, I missed it last week, I can't miss it again!" Blaine said, hopping as he tugged on his shoes. He started to dash out the door, but grabbed the door frame and turned around. "Are you going to be okay? I'm sorry to ditch you like this."

"Oh, no, it's okay; I'll find something to do." Kurt tried not to let the disappointment show on his face as Blaine ran down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Kurt wandered down the corridor, reminiscing. He remembered Blaine tugging him down this hallway towards the senior commons, his hand on his.<p>

_C'mon, I know a shortcut._

He could hear music coming from Warbler Hall and he stopped to listen. He could he the intricate harmonies in the background, lifting up Blaine's voice as he sang the lead.

Kurt stood still for a while, letting the music wash over him when he looked over to the far wall and saw a sign.

_Practice Rooms._ Suddenly he knew what he needed to do. He could hear the Warblers practicing next door as he pushed open the door.

It was a small white room with a beautiful grand piano placed in the middle. He smiled to himself as he sat down, running his fingers over the smooth white keys as he started to play.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Soul Sister,<em>

_I don't want to miss_

_a single thing you do tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight._

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight._

Blaine finished the song with his hands clasped together, smiling but slightly out of breath. He relaxed and he saw Wes break out of position to talk to them.

"Guys, that was great, but if we want to win sectionals then we have to- what's that?"

There was soft music wafting through the air, and the heard a beautiful voice coming from the room next door.

_When I think back_  
><em>On these times<em>  
><em>And the dreams<em>  
><em>We left behind<em>  
><em>I'll be glad 'cause<em>  
><em>I was blessed to get<em>  
><em>To have you in my life<em>

Blaine's mouth opened in shock as he was engulfed in the beautiful tones. "Who is that?" Everyone shrugged and they all crept towards the door. They tiptoed down the hallway and all craned their necks to get a look at the person singing.

_When I look back_  
><em>On these days<em>  
><em>I'll look and see your face<em>  
><em>You were right there for me<em>

_In my dreams_  
><em>I'll always see your soul<em>  
><em>Above the sky<em>  
><em>In my heart<em>  
><em>There always be a place<em>  
><em>For you for all my life<em>

Blaine was at the back of the group and he heard Wes gasp as he opened the door. "Oh my god!" he whispered.

_I'll keep a part_  
><em>Of you with me<em>  
><em>And everywhere I am<em>  
><em>There you'll be<em>

Blaine stretched his neck as he tried to push himself through the people to the astonishing person in that room.

_Well you showed me_  
><em>How it feels<em>  
><em>To feel the sky<em>  
><em>Within my reach<em>  
><em>And I always<em>  
><em>Will remember all<em>  
><em>The strength you<em>  
><em>Gave to me<em>  
><em>Your love made me<em>  
><em>Make it through<em>  
><em>Oh, I owe so much to you<em>  
><em>You were right there for me<em>

They all pushed into the room and tumbled onto the floor as the singer stopped abruptly. Blaine brushed himself off and looked at the person on the piano only to be met with the gaze of the last person he expected to see. Kurt.

"What are you guys _doing _here?" Kurt said in a panic, he obviously didn't want to be overheard.

"Kurt, you have to join the Warblers! You are like my new best friend!" Wes gushed out. The Warblers had never had a countertenor before, and here was one of the best he had ever heard, sitting in his school.

David smacked him on the arm. "Hey, I thought I was your best friend! But seriously, Kurt, you have to join. Listening to you was like sex for my ears!" Kurt blushed a fierce shade or red as he stared into his lap modestly.

"Kurt, I didn't know you could sing like that!" At the sound of Blaine's voice, he lifted his head to meet those hazel eyes.

"Yeah, well, I didn't really think it was that important." Kurt fiddled his thumbs in his lap, and suddenly the door burst open to reveal a teacher.

"Kurt Hummel?" he asked.

"Yes?" Kurt looked up.

"There's someone outside asking for you. A really big guy. A football player, from someplace called McKinley? "

Kurt's heart dropped and everything vanished from his mind except one word.

_Karofsky._

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuun. hahaha theres a cliffhanger for you to mull over. I LOVE ARCHIE! i know you guys don't really know him yet, but he'll become bigger in the story. I just think Blaine could be so brotherly :D<strong>

**And by the way, the song is **'There You'll Be' byFaith Hill. **I can totally imagine Kurt singing it.**

**i might not update for a week or so, because i have my piano exam next week (AHHHHHH!) then the week after that i have exams... oh fun, but stay tuned! Thankyou so much for reading this story, i feel so loved!**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! :DD**

**Just before I start this, I'd just like to say that I'm probably going to mention songs and stuff that haven't technically happened yet, if your following episode order, so just so you know, I know I'm doing it, so yeah. **

**Also, the places I mention about the flash mob (read and you'll know) probably aren't anywhere in America, I live in Australia so I am basing all of the places off places I have been or live near, so don't judge me!**

**Aaaaaaaand I am just going to quickly say that after this chapter I am going to reply to reviews **_**in **_**the AN. I have been replying to them via pm, but still, I'm going to at the bottom of the story!**

**Also, I'd love to give a shout out to .Ray for pretty much inspiring the story line of this story, and for all the support she's given me! Xxx**

**I love you all!**

**xx**

* * *

><p>Blaine saw Kurt's smile fall and knew he had the same name on his mind. Kurt got to shaky knees and went to follow the professor, so Blaine went along as well.<p>

They walked along the silent corridors; the only sounds were their shoes clicking against the marble floors and Kurt's shaky breaths.

As they got to the front door, the professor stopped. "They're waiting outside."

_They? Oh great, Karofsky brought backup._ Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze as he pushed open the door.

The first thing he saw was a McKinley High football jacket, and Blaine's stomach twisted, only to feel his face suddenly break out in a smile as he saw the tall, goofy teenager standing before him.

It wasn't Karofsky.

The entire New Directions was standing in front of him, with Kurt's step-brother Finn standing out the front.

"Kurt." Finn had a big smile on his face as he addressed his brother. "We love you man. We'll really miss you, but we know you need to do this to be safe, and your safety is more important than anything else. We know you have Blaine here to keep you safe, and be sure to call us if you need us to come kick someone's ass for you."

An large yet beautiful African American girl stepped forward to continue. "We didn't know how we could ever say how much you mean to us, or how much we're going to miss you, so we're doing it the only way we know how. We love you Kurt." She stepped back into the group and Finn began to sing.

_Eight years later, time goes by fast_  
><em>Got my memories and they will last<em>  
><em>I try to keep it simple 'cuz I hate goodbyes<em>  
><em>I try to keep it simple by telling myself that<em>

_I, I will remember you and all of the things that we've gone through_  
><em>There is so much I can say, but words get in the way so<em>  
><em>When we're not together, I will remember you<em>

_I will remember you_

Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he watched his old glee club start moving in synchronisation. They were singing at the home of their rival glee club for sectionals and didn't care who was watching. It was little things like that that made him see just how much he was really going to be missed.

_We're a picture in my mind_  
><em>And when I wanna find you, I just close my eyes<em>  
><em>You'll never be that far from me so don't say goodbye 'cuz<em>  
><em>You'll never be that far from me, I'm telling myself that<em>

_I, I will remember you and all of the things that we've gone through_  
><em>There is so much I can say, but words get in the way so<em>  
><em>When we're not together, I will remember you<em>

They whole glee club was crying now, and Blaine was trying to hold back tears. Kurt was openly bawling, the tears streaming down his face. The New Directions were all circling around each other as they sang.

_You were there when I needed a friend_  
><em>Thank you, thank you<em>  
><em>I never told you how much that meant<em>  
><em>Gotta thank you, thank you<em>

_I will remember you and all of the things that we've gone through_  
><em>There is so much I can say, but words get in the way so<em>

_I, I will remember you and all of the things that we've gone through_  
><em>There is so much I can say, but words get in the way so<em>  
><em>When we're not together, I will remember<em>  
><em>When we're not together, I will remember you<em>

_Ooh, I will remember you_

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but a sob came out. Blaine stepped out of the way as all of the New Directions moved into hug Kurt. He knew that even though Kurt was safer here, he had to leave his family behind. He vowed to himself that he would try to be everything to Kurt that his friends at McKinley were to him.

* * *

><p>Wes and David backed away from the window, speechless. They were watching their rival glee club perform with such raw <em>emotion <em>that they knew they had to do so much more if they were going to beat them at sectionals next week. They needed to _relax _in their singing, maybe add some more choreography.

While Wes was mulling over new things he needed to do, he turned to see David facing the wall. He heard a very distinct sniff, and he started to smirk. "David, are you _crying?_"

"_No._" David said forcefully, but his voice was so choked up that it was obvious he was lying. "Well, maybe, but it was just so damn _heartbreaking_. I mean, how are we supposed to top _that?_"

Wes slung his arm over David's shoulder and pulled him closer with a grin on his face. "My friend, I might just have an idea." David shot his friend a concerned look as he began to describe his plans.

* * *

><p><em>Bang. <em>The sound rang through the room as Wes banged his gavel on the base, and the Warblers begun. "Okay! So we have recently been witness to a show by our competition, the New Directions. At this Kurt looked down into his lap and bit his lip. He wouldn't cry. Not in front of Blaine.

"But, before we get to that, I'd just like to welcome our newest member to the Warblers, Kurt Hummel!" Everyone's faces broke out into uncontrollable grins as they turned to look at their new countertenor.

"_HELL YEAH KURT!_" Jeff jumped out of his seat, fist-pumped the air and the whole room erupted in cheers. Blush crept its way onto Kurt's cheeks as he looked around modestly.

As the cheering died down, Kurt looked over at Blaine. He had a huge smile on his face and was clapping along with the rest of the room. They sat there for what seemed like hours just gazing into each other's eyes. _Kurt and Blaine. Blaine and Kurt. Has a nice ring t- no. Blaine, stop it._

"Warbler Kurt! Warbler Blaine! Please stop your eye-sex so we can get back to the meeting." David said with over exaggerated annoyance and an amused glint in his eyes.

"Eye-sex? Really David?" Blaine asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. Now, listen." David sat back down and gestured for Wes to continue talking.

"Now. We've all seen what New Directions can do, so Kurt, we were wondering if you could help us." Kurt was confused.

"Help you? I'd love to, but how?"

"Well, you see, when we were scouting the internet last night, we happened to come across a certain video of you." _Crap. _Wes was smiling evilly at Kurt.

"Um, what video? And _why?"_ Kurt braced himself for the reply. He could only think of the bad ones. Single Ladies. 4 Minutes. Le Jazz Hot.

"Well, it was a flash-mob for Barbara Streisand, and we happen to know that you choreographed it, so we were wondering if you could do the same for us?" Kurt smiled. That was one video that he didn't mind being seen, it was a pretty amazing dance and he had to admit, the outfit he chose that day was one of his best.

"I'd love to! Just tell me what song and where and I can easily figure something out." Kurt was already making plans in his head. Obviously Blaine would sing lead, and depending on the song, maybe have a few other people featured in solos, maybe some people dancing?

"But Kurt? One last important thing. Do it so we're not an A Cappella, just leads and a few harmonies. We want the music to be actually on a track." All of the Warbler's mouths opened in shock as the room erupted.

"What?"

"_WHAT?" _David was looking at his best friend disbelievingly. "You didn't tell me that!" There was chaos in the room. Everyone was yelling protests at this new idea, obviously not many people thinking it was a good one.

Wes smashed his gavel against the block, bringing the room to silence. "I just think that we need to expand our horizons a bit! If the rehearsals don't go well we can change it!"

There was a murmur around the room as everyone reluctantly agreed. Kurt and Wes were both beaming at each other. "Okay, the song is 'I Got a Feeling' by the Black Eyed Peas. And Blaine?" Blaine looked up at the mention of his name. "No jumping on the furniture."

* * *

><p>The meeting ended and Blaine and David were walking behind Kurt and Wes who were talking and making plans frantically.<p>

Blaine was trying not to laugh as he saw a flash of wood in Wes' pocket. He poked David and pointed. "What?"

Blaine leaned over to whisper in David's ear. "Isn't Wes supposed to _leave _his gavel in the council room?" David saw what he was pointing at, and they both burst out into uncontrollable laughter and Wes and Kurt's heads whipped around, both looking at the laughing boys questioningly, but they couldn't answer.

"I _knew _he was hiding something! I saw him up at like 2 in the morning under his blanket whispering, and I thought he was on the phone to his secret girlfriend or something, but then I saw that his phone was in fact sitting on his bedside table!" This brought on a fresh round of laughter.

Kurt looked back at the two boys amusedly, wondering what on earth they were laughing about, shook his head, and resumed talking to Wes.

"So I was thinking, we start the music in the mall and have everyone sitting around in different places, randomly sitting with people we don't know, and then Blaine stands up, yes, on a bench. After he's sung a bit, we all jump up and start dancing. Yes so far?"

"Well, yes, except one thing." Kurt looked at him with concern. What was wrong? "Do you really think it's wise to _encourage _Blaine jumping on the furniture? I mean he does it enough already." Wes had such a serious expression on his face that Kurt couldn't help the burp of laughter that came out.

"That's so true!" Wes and Kurt began discussing Blaine's ability to jump on and/or dance on any piece of furniture in a room, when Blaine came up behind them.

"What about me?" Blaine was still snickering about Wes' gavel, and Wes and Kurt were still laughing about Blaine's dancing, so they all just dissolved into even more laughter. It wasn't a very successful discussion.

When Kurt and Blaine got back into their dorm room, Kurt set straight to work on getting the choreography done, and Blaine settled down to watch him. It was intriguing to watch him fluster around, sketching down any ideas that came to his mind. He had put the song on repeat so he could figure out the feel.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine piped up after a while of just observing, sitting up from his position of lying on his bed.

"Yeah Blaine?" Kurt looked up from the pile of papers around him.

"Are you nervous about your first day of school tomorrow?" Kurt's smile faded.

"Well, I wasn't until you mentioned it! Oh, that reminds me! Can I have a look at your timetable, I want to see if I'm in any of the same classes as you, Wes or David.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Blain jumped up and started digging through his school bag until he found his slightly crumpled timetable. He grinned in triumph and handed it over to Kurt, and watched as in every passing second his smile got wider and wider. "Blaine!" Kurt said looking up at the boy, still smiling uncontrollably, "Guess what! I'm in pretty much all of your classes!"

A huge grin split Blaine's face in half as he realised he got to spend almost all day with the boy he loved. _Whoa, where did that come from? Loved? _

"That's great! Which ones?" Blaine got up to compare their timetables himself.

"Umm, English, History, French, Math and Science. That's almost everything! Um, I'm gonna go find Wes and David to see if they're in the classes you're not. See you soon!"

Blaine let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and collapsed on his bed in absolute bliss as the countertenor stalked out the door.

**So. Sorry this was a bit short, I just figured it would be better to have his first day on a whole new chapter, and I like ending with a happy Blaine. :D And it was all pretty much just crack... so sorry. :/**

**The song is **_I Will Remember You _by _Ryan Cabrera. _**I can, again, totally see the New Directions singing this! I would cry if someone sang this to me. **

**OH MY GOSH. At my singing lesson yesterday, I started singing this song that I am going to have a 'jealous Blaine' sing about. Its called **_Come to Your Senses _from _Tick, tick…boom. _**I love it!**

**Aaaaand again, I'd like to say WELL DONE to D. H. Knightly for guessing **_**exactly **_**what happened in this chapter… :DD**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! **

**I finished this chapter really early, so i thought i'd post it straight away! I'd again like to thank everyone for the support they have given this story. I looked at my stats, and there have been over 1,700 hits to this story, and over 800 visitors, so thankyou to every single one of you for reading!**

**Anyway, this is Kurts first day. It didnt really come out as i expected it to, there isn't actually much Kurt in the chapter at all, but you do learn a bit more about Blaine, and Archie is BACK!**

**THE STORY LINE ACTUALLY BEGINS IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If i did, only Chris Colfer and Darren Criss would have jobs. **

**xx**

* * *

><p>Kurt reached his hand up and flattened his collar, peering at himself in the mirror. It was his first say at Dalton, and he was sacred as hell. The blue and red blazer of Dalton Academy hung on the back of his chair, mocking him.<p>

There was a soft knock on the door and Kurt tore his gaze away from the mirror and he went to answer it. The door swung open to reveal an elated Blaine, holding two cups of coffee. "I thought you could use a pick-me-up before your first day!"

Kurt's nerves lessened as he took the cup from Blaine. At least he had one definite friend that he could count on, and if he made Wes and David cookies, they were pretty reliable as well. He took a sip of his coffee and visibly relaxed as the warm liquid coursed through him.

"Non-fat mocha? How did you know?" Kurt asked as he gripped on to his coffee like a lifeline.

"How could I not know? Did you forget the countless times we have gotten coffee, and you get the same thing every single time so…" Blaine shrugged as if this explained everything.

"Ah." Kurt couldn't help being a little bit hurt that Blaine hadn't made any special effort, but he shook it off and put on a big, only partly fake, smile. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah! C'mon!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm enthusiastically and tugged him out the door.

* * *

><p>The hallways were chaos. It was nothing like McKinley. Kurt looked around in amazement as he took in the swarm of blue and red blazers around him. If Blaine wasn't gripping his arm so hard, he most definitely lost his way.<p>

He was trying not to bump into anyone when he felt a heavy arm drop around his shoulders.

"Hey Kurt!" He tilted his head upwards to see David grinning down at him. "You excited to face the wrath of Mr. Hallbanks?" Kurt paled. The last thing he needed in his already nervous state was a teacher bashing on him for things he didn't know.

Blaine noticed Kurt's reaction and shot a glare at David. "Don't worry Kurt, he's not that bad." Kurt nodded reluctantly as David let go of Kurt and Wes appeared beside them.

"Hey guys!" Wes noticed the stricken look on Kurt's face and the glare Blaine was shooting at David and skidded to a sudden halt. "Whoa, who died?"

David rolled his eyes at his best friend, and quickly grabbed his arm. "Um, class? Yeah class. C'mon Wes." He started to pull a very confused Wes in the opposite direction.

"Wait, what?" Wes and David disappeared down the hallway, David tugging him along.

Blaine turned back to Kurt, and tentatively place a soothing hand on his arm. "Hey, you okay?" Kurt swallowed, but nodded and stared into Blaine's eyes. There was so much caring in those pools of hazel. For something so simple, it was one of the most intimate moments either of them had ever experienced. Blaine took a deep breath as he opened him mouth. "Kurt I-"

A shrill sound pierced their revere as the signal to begin classes rang through the hallways. Kurt cleared his throat as he looked down at his feet. "Yeah, um, homeroom?"

Blaine nodded. "Homeroom."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt walked into the classroom and took their seats beside Archie who was smiling at them enthusiastically.<p>

"Hey Blaine! Hey Kurt! How do you like Dalton so far?" The boys enthusiasm and energy were contagious, and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I have been in class for all of two minutes, so pretty well actually!" Blaine smiled at Kurt affectionately before tuning out the easy conversation beside him.

He was glad that Kurt was making more friends at Dalton. He knew what it was like to transfer schools mid-semester, coming from a life-scarring position, and having no-one to talk to, and it wasn't something that Blaine wanted Kurt to experience.

When Blaine had first come to Dalton, he was even shorter and his hair was completely unruly. He had shied away from anyone who tried to make contact with him, and that didn't help the rumours that flew around the school about why he transferred in the first place.

It had taken him over two months to open up to anyone, and to his surprise, those people had been Wes and David. When he first arrived, they took and interest to him, and Blaine couldn't help be sceptical at their multiple attempts to get him to talk, but eventually he told them what had happened.

When he told them he was gay, he had expected cries of outrage, filthy names, and maybe a punch or two, but instead he was met with warm smiled. He had looked at them in disbelief, not quite believing what he was seeing, until they spoke. Wes had said one of the most precious things that had ever been said to him. 'You're gay, so what? It's not like it changes you, makes you into someone who should be repulse and rejected. Everyone is a person who deserves to be treated the same, no matter what they are, I mean, love is love, right? It shouldn't matter who loves who, just that they do.'

This statement had brought tears to Blaine's eyes and he knew he had found true friends. Blaine was snapped out of his reminiscing by Kurt tapping him on the shoulder.

"Blaine? We have English now. Bye Archie!" Kurt shot a gut-wrenching smile in the blonde boys direction as he started to tug Blaine out of his seat.

"See ya Kurt, I'll text you! Bye Blaine, take care of this one." He winked at Blaine as he got up out of his seat and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine was bored as hell. This class was the one class that he didn't have Kurt in that day, and it was killing him. He didn't realise how dependant he had become on the boy, even in the short amount of time he had known him. He couldn't concentrate on anything without those piercing blue eyes beside him, and he was doodling idly on his page.<p>

Blaine had always been a pretty good drawer, and this proved itself when the smiling face of Kurt Hummel appeared on his notebook. Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by David. David was in his current class, and Wes was in Kurt's.

Wes and David had made a pact to each other that they would try to find out as much as they could about Blaine and Kurt's relationship with each other, and would not stop at anything to get them together.

"I mean, it's just sickening!" Wes had said, throwing his arms up in the air. "They make moon eyes at each other all day, practically giving me cavities they're so sweet, and they won't admit anything!"

David smirked down at the drawing beside him, noticing the slightly wistful look in Blaine's eyes. "So." He whispered, not wanting to get caught talking. "Kurt, huh?"

Blaine flushed bright red and slammed his book closed with a large _bang._Everyone close to them whipped their heads around to the source of the noise, and Blaine blushed even more, all the while David was snickering quietly to himself.

When everyone was once again focused on the teacher, David turned his attention back to Blaine. "But seriously, man, you care about him a lot. Why don't you ask him out? I know he feels the same way." Blaine's heart swelled at these words before it deflated as he remembered his reasons why he couldn't do that to Kurt.

"David, you don't know what Kurt went through at his old school, and it's not my place to tell you, but I can assure you, I have _very _good reasons for not asking Kurt how he feels." Blaine said with a sigh.

"Okay, whatever you say. Just keep in mind, someone else might sweep him away." David said as he turned back to listen to the teacher for the last five minutes until the end of the day.

"David, that was deep. I didn't know you had it in you! You should become a poet." David shushed him and smacked him on the arm as Blaine opened his book and resumed drawing.

* * *

><p>As soon as the bell rang, Blaine rushed out of class. He ran down the hallway to meet Kurt outside his last class, when a sight stopped him in his tracks.<p>

Kurt had his head thrown back in laughter as he walked down the corridor with a small boy with a halo of blonde curls. They were chatting animatedly, and Blaine could see the affection gleaming in both their eyes as Archie told another joke to Kurt.

Blaine's hands were clenched into fists and he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. He didn't own Kurt, and there was absolutely no need to be jealous. They were friends, right?

Blaine felt a hand clap on his back and he felt David and Wes standing beside him. They were grinning until they took in the look of anger on Blaine's face.

"Wha-oh." Their faces dawned in understanding as they saw the two retreating figured walking down the hall. "What the hell? Is that- is that _Archie? _How could he do that to you!" David was outraged.

"Well, it's not like Kurt and I are actually dating, so I suppose it doesn't matter if they want to flirt and talk. It's not like Kurt's looking for anything like that, right?" Blaine said, more to convince himself than anything else, but he wasn't so certain as all three of them stood staring at the place that Kurt and Archie had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Blaine burst through the doors of Warbler Hall, still fuming over what he had seen earlier. He looked around to see Kurt looking out the window, but there was a vacant seat next to him, obviously saved for Blaine, but he decided to ignore it and took a seat beside Jeff, who smiled up at him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a look of sadness pass over Kurt as he saw Blaine's seat choice, and Blaine immediately felt guilty. How was Kurt supposed to know what he was doing?<p>

Both boys pulled their eyes to the front as Wes stood up and called the meeting to order.

"So! First order of meeting, the flash mob will take place this Saturday, so that gives us a week before sectionals. Warbler Kurt, can you please give us an update?" Wes always had to be formal in these meetings, and it was a rare occurrence.

"Um, yeah. Well, I've figured out the choreography, but I think I need to hold auditions, if that's okay with you?" Kurt looked to Wes for confirmation, who nodded at him. "Okay, so there will be auditions for the lead, for a few smaller solos and also I need to know who can actually dance so they can be featured. So maybe anyone who wants to, sign up now, and then tomorrow before the meeting we can hold auditions so at the meeting I can incorporate those people into it? Is that okay?" He looked around the room and saw smiles of encouragement, but the one person's smile he needed to see was looking into his lap with a blank expression on his face.

Wes banged his gavel and Kurt sat down. "Thank you, Kurt. Now, we have an issue. There is a new rule for sectionals this year."

Everyone looked around confusedly. This had never happened before. "All of the songs we sing, have to be original." Most of the Warbler's faces fell; no-one in the Warblers wrote songs. That meant sectionals was over.

There were a few people who were smiling excitedly at the prospect of writing a song, and one of them was Blaine. He had dabbled in song writing before, and he knew he could write a good one and help them win.

"So, if you have any songs you want to submit, then please come and find David, Thad or I, and if you want to remain anonymous, then you can. Well, that's all, we can't practice unless we know what songs we're doing, so see you all tomorrow! Go tell Kurt if you want to audition for the flash-mob tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Blaine got on his knees and was feeling around under his bed, when he pulled out his guitar. He ran his fingers along the smooth strings and sighed quietly to himself. This was the first time he had played since the attack. Sure all the graffiti and…stuff had been cleaned off, but it still brought back memories.<p>

He could still vividly remember a bright red spray painted word across his locker.

_Fag._

The tears started running down his face. _No. Stop it Blaine. _He knew he never wanted Kurt to have to deal with anything like that, and as he thought about the other boys pain, the lyrics started pouring onto the page.

He sat there for hours, perfecting the song and was plucking out the melody when Kurt opened the door with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey!" Blaine's stomach twisted. The meeting had finished at 430, and it was about 8. "Whatcha doing?"

Kurt attempted to peer over his shoulder, and Blaine slammed the book shut. "Nothing." Kurt's grin faded at the venom in his voice.

"Are you okay? You seem upset." Kurt was concerned. Blaine was never like this, he was always happy and always knew what to say, but now he was closing off.

"Nope. Fine. Where were you?" Blaine looked up as the grin appeared back on Kurt's face and Blaine's stomach dropped to the floor as heard the one thing he didn't want to hear.

_"With Archie."_

* * *

><p>Blaine knocked tentatively on the door to David and Wes' room. "Hello?" He started slowly opening the door, peeping his head around the corner.<p>

"Come in!" David sang out and Blaine pushed open the door nervously. Wes was sitting on his bed with sheets of homework spread out before him, and David was on the floor with his computer in front of him. Blaine took a deep breath.

"Um, guys, I wrote you a song. I hope it's okay. I'm happy to write another one if you need it." Blaine hesitantly placed the sheet music he was holding into David's expectant hand.

He stood there nervously as David's jaw dropped. "Oh my god, Blaine, this is amazing! We have to use this!"

All of Blaine's nerves melted and he grinned at his two friends. "Really? But can you not tell anyone I wrote it?" David was shocked.

"Why would you not want anyone to know you wrote this? It's so amazing! But okay. And if you can write another song, that'd be great." Blaine grinned with relief and he sat down on the floor next to David.

"Cool. So, what are you doing?" David turned to his computer.

"What do you think? I'm scoping out the competition. Looking for videos." David's eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. "Oh my god! New Directions did '_Born This Way_'! That's so cool!" David's mouth dropped open as the opening notes rang through the room. "Whoa, is that-? No, couldn't be, he looks too- but it _is!_ Blaine, you have to see this!" David beckoned him over from the door and patted the ground next to him.

Blaine watched the screen as he saw a boy with piercing blue eyes start to sing. "Is that-_Kurt!"_

He was mesmerised. He had never seen anyone look so amazing when they danced, and Kurt just looked so-_ungh!_ He could see the white t-shit clinging to him as his jacket was ripped open to reveal a very obvious saying. It simply said 'Likes Boys.' Blaine wondered what the significance was, but everything started to make sense as other people revealed their t-shirts. On them seemed to be things that they didn't like about themselves, and Blaine loved the idea.

He couldn't keep his eyes off the dancing people on the screen. They were just so mesmerising!

The song drew to a close and Blaine was still staring at the screen. Wes and David were both laughing, and David was waving a hand in front of Blaine's face.

"Blaine?_ Blaaaaiiinnne_?" Blaine snapped out of his trance and looked around to see David and Wes laughing at him. "Oh my gosh Blaine, your expression was priceless! You were practically _drooling!_" Blaine flushed bright red and sauntered out the door, looking back to glare at his friends.

* * *

><p>Classes the next say were hell. Kurt was in almost all of his classes, but he couldn't look at him without being overtaken by completely irrational blinding anger.<p>

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt turned to him during on Math lesson.

"Mmm?" Blaine mumbled still not wanting to look up. "If Archie is your _little_ brother, how is he in our grade?"

Blaine's sadness returned at the realisation that the only time Kurt talked to him that day was to ask him about his brother. He felt a stab of jealousy pierce his heart and he bit his lip to keep from crying. "Um, we're twins. He's only younger by about a minute."

Blaine couldn't keep his voice from shaking, and Kurt looked at him in concern as the bell rang. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. Just _peachy._" Blaine's voice dripped with sarcasm as he got up and walked away leaving behind a very confused Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, what do you think? And i know Born this Way hadn't been done, but i personally think that Chris Colfer looked scrum-diddily-umptious in that song, so i had to put it in!<strong>

**Points go to anyone who can guess what the two songs that Blaine are going to write are! They are Darren Criss' songs :DD**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**J. Eli. Ray: :DDDDDD. I'm so glad! Hope you like this chapter xxxx**


	7. Author's Note

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! **

**Oh my gosh you guys have no idea how sorry I am for leaving you without notice! The truth is, I had massive writers block (ew) and then I had a week of exams BUT THEY'RE OVER NOW! So, a new chapter should be up (noting that I am in Australia) either later tonight or tomorrow sometime. SORRY AGAIN.**

**Next chapter shall have A LOT of jealous and pissed off Blaine (just the way I like it C;) and a bit of Karchie (kurt and archie…. If you have a better name please let me know… this ones kinda bad…)**

**Anyway, glee last week? Not enough Klaine to satisfy my cravings, but loving the massive slap. SHOCK. HORROR. NO MORE GLEE IN AUSTRALIA UNTIL 2012! D: D: **

**And, just to show you guys how smart I really am, I only figured out like yesterday what *lessthanthree* meant…. I shall be using it more now.**

**LOVE YOU ALL. I don't think I can thank you guys enough. It warms my heart to get a story alert, it makes me smile and jump up and down when I get a favourite and I almost explode and/or faint from excitement when I get a review. EVEN if you don't do any of that, and you are just reading it because you feel like it and it came up on the glee archive THANKYOU ALL!. YOU MAKE ME SOOO UNBELIEVABLY HAPPY! **

***lessthanthree* xxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! sorry for the wait, exams as i said. Its kind of a short chapter, but you find out more about Blaine, so i hope it makes up for it?**

**Now, for some shameless promotion, please check out my one-shot! its a 'soul mate' fic, and i'm thinking of extending it into a series of one-shots, so let me know what you think!**

**I dont own Glee.**

**xxx**

* * *

><p>Blaine got back to their dorm room in a foul mood. After his <em>encounter <em>with Kurt, he had been put through hell in all of his classes, and the whole day really just wasn't going well for him, and he still had Warblers rehearsal.

'_Shit!' _Blaine mumbled to himself. He had forgotten about the auditions for the flash-mob. Oh well, it would mean being closer to Kurt, and having to hear him talk about freaking _Archie_ all the time. He lay back on his bed, completely forgetting about the auditions and rehearsal, and falling into a rough _Karchie _filled sleep.

* * *

><p>A tentative knock sounded on the door and woke Blaine from his nap. "Blaine? Are you in there?"<p>

Blaine groaned as a blonde head poked around the edge of the door with a worried happy on his face. "Blaine?

Archie made his way over to the bed, and Blaine turned over in annoyance. Archie was the _last _person he wanted to talk to. Well, maybe second last. Archie didn't seem to get this sign and sat down cheerfully on the end of the bed, bouncing up and down. "Guess what happened?"

Blaine opened his mouth to retort, but Archie just kept on going with a huge grin on his face, still impervious to Blaine obvious distain. "_!_" Archie rushed out excitedly, still smiling hugely.

Blaine sat up and turned to face him, with a look of pure venom on his face. "Well isn't that just _great _for you!" He jumped up and stalked out the door, leaving Archie behind with a hurt expression on his face.

* * *

><p>Blaine was fuming. He couldn't believe how oblivious everyone was! He thought Kurt was more loyal than that! Sure they weren't officially together, but that shouldn't make any difference.<p>

He was lost in his own thoughts when he bumped into someone in the hallway. He mumbled a hostile "sorry" when the figure grabbed his arm. "Blaine?"

Blaine looked up to see a certain pair of blue eyes he had grown to love. He immediately felt guilty at the look of hurt that was present in those eyes and scuffed his toe against to ground. He put on a bright smile.

"Hey Kurt! So I hear your going out with Archie! That's great, great." Kurt immediately got a look of pure bliss on his face.

"Yeah! It's amazing!" Kurt's look of bliss was replaced by one of worry. "Wait, you don't mind do you? I mean, he is your brother."

Blaine shook his head, his face still plastered with a completely fake smile. "Nope! Oh, Wes! Wes!" he called down the hallway to his friend who turned around and looked at confusedly.

Blaine pushed past a still very confused Kurt to go and talk to a now determined Wes. "Blaine, what the hell? Where were you! We have a flash-mob _tomorrow _and you weren't there!"

It took a second for Blaine to realised what Wes was talking about. _Right. Warbler rehearsal. _

"Ahh, sorry. I… well let's just say I had a bad day and leave it at that. So, what happened?"

Wes launched into a very enthusiastic rendition of the Warbler's meeting, Blaine not really listening, until he heard something that caught his attention.

"…you got the lead, of course, and you have Jeff, Nick and Miles dancing and singing with you."

"Wait, what?" Blaine was confused. "How did I get the lead? I didn't even try out!"

Wes rolled his eyes. "Blaine, you're you. Of course you got the lead. Now go! Learn! You must be prepared for tomorrow!" and at this he flounced off in the other direction.

* * *

><p>Kurt flattened his collar. He had spent <em>hours <em>picking out this outfit for his date, and finally it was perfect with only a couple of minutes to spare. He was currently sitting on the edge of his bed and had checked his watch about a million times in the last 5 minutes.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the knock on the door and nervously jumped up to get it.

He opened the door to reveal a blushing blonde boy, holding a bouquet of lilies and smiling nervously up at Kurt. The Andersons were not a tall bunch.

A bright smile lit up Kurt's face as he took the flowers from Archie. "Oh my goodness these are beautiful! Thankyou!"

Archie's blush only got bigger and he offered his arm out to Kurt. "You ready to go?"

Kurt beamed and he took his arm. "Yep. Where are we going?" Kurt inquired as he locked his door behind him.

"Well I thought we could go for Italian, then maybe watch a movie? I'm sorry, I know its not all that romantic, but I just thought-mph!" Archie's rant was cut off by Kurt's hand being shoved over his mouth.

"Archie, relax. It sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>Tears were silently running down Blaine's cheeks as he listened to the conversation going on around the corner. He knew that Kurt liked Archie more than him. He knew that Archie was generally the more liked child, even by his parents.<p>

Kurt was the best thing to happen in his life for a while, ever since his parents had kicked him out. They didn't know Archie was gay, so it was alright for him, but as soon as they found out about Blaine, all hell had broken loose.

_Blaine walked nervously through the kitchen door, staring at his smiling parents. He took a deep breath and walked towards them._

"_Mum, Dad?" Their heads looked around. "What is it sweetie?"_

_Blaine looked into their eyes and felt reassured. Of course they would still love him. "I have to tell you something. I… I'm gay." _

_Shock registered on his parents faces which quickly melted into anger. His dad opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by his Mum. "You're a fucking _fag? _You're a fairy? I will not stand for this in my house! I thought I raised you well, and this is what I get? My son is a fucking queer!_"

_Tears were forming in Blaine's eyes as his mother looked at him with a disgusted look on her face. "Mum, I-"_

_Slap._

_Blaine felt a sharp pain on his cheek as his mother's wedding ring put a deep cut in his cheek. "Don't you DARE talk to me, you're fucking _disgusting! _I will not stand for this in my house!"_

_Blaine looked to his father with a pleading look, but his expression mirrored his wifes. Absolute, pure hatred._

_Blaine saw the fist coming towards him, but before he had time to brace himself, it hit. _

_There was a blinding white light and Blaine felt pain in every part of his body as he sank to the floor, and his father continued to kick and punch him, hissing words under his breath._

"_Filthy fag. Don't deserve to be an Anderson. Don't deserve everything we've done for you."_

_It at the sound of his father's cussing that Blaine slipped into unconsciousness. _

Blaine didn't know how long he sat there, thinking, but before he knew it he heard Archie and Kurt walking down the hallway. He poked his head out to see what was happening. He heard voices wafting down towards him.

"…I had a really great time Archie."

"Really?" Archie sounded hopeful. "I mean, I hoped you would, but I never really imagined that you would ever actually agree to go out with me in the first place, let alone enjoy it-"

Archie was cut off for the second time that evening by Kurt's lips crushing against his. Archie seemed to freeze for a moment before responding eagerly and wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

Blaine gasped. He didn't want to watch anymore. With tears still streaming down his face, he sprinted down the hallway and locked himself in his room

* * *

><p><strong>*Rubs neck in embarrassment* yeah, sorry guys, kind of a bad chapter, PLEASE DONT HATE ME! *runs and hides in bathroom*<strong>

**Love you all!**

***lessthanthree***

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hii :D so sorry I've kind of been neglecting this story, I've been focusing a bit more on my other story, 12 May, and I won't update until at least next Friday because im going camping!**

**Anyway, hope you like it. New OC!**

**I don't own glee. If I did, there would be many, **_**many **_**bad AVPM references. **

* * *

><p>Blaine bounced on his toes and checked his microphone was in place before he headed out into the middle of the busy mall. Today was the day of the flash-mob, and he was trying (unsuccessfully) to get thoughts or Karchie out of his head.<p>

After he had seen them _kissing _in the hallway, he had run back to his room and not moved from his bed until the tears stopped. He knew he had no right to be upset, but he was.

Blaine watched as everyone else took their places around the mall, trying to look casual and blend in and took a deep breath as the music started pumping through the shopping centre.

I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

that tonight's gonna be a good night

that tonight's gonna be a good good night wooh hoo (x4)

The Warbler started singing with him and they moved from their positions to start walking towards Blaine.

Tonight's the night night

Let's live it up

I got my f**kin' money

Let's spend it up

go out and smash it

let go o' my guard

Jump off that sofa

Let's get get this bitch up

The Warblers were all dancing stupidly around Blaine and doing tricks as he started to lead into the chorus and they all started dancing in sync. They all did the practiced moves with ease and Blaine's voice carried the song through.

Let's Do it and do it and do it

and do it and do it

and do it and do it and live it

up and do it, do it

do it, do it, and do it

and do it and do it and do it

and do it and do it and

i gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

that tonight's gonna be a good night

that tonight's gonna be a good good night (x2)

Blaine grinned as he froze in his end position and the mall broke out into applause. They relaxed their positions and moved to congratulate each other.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and saw an ear-splitting grin on his face as he looked towards him with the smile that was reserved only for Blaine.

Blaine's gaze was broken as he felt a huge slap on his back and almost fell forwards with the force. He turned around with an annoyed look on his face to see a smiling Wes at him. "That was great Blaine!"

Blaine grinned even wider at the praise and he could see the people standing around them still clapping. He was on cloud nine, and he thought nothing could bring him down. That was until he looked over his shoulder and saw something he hoped never to see again.

Archie was kissing Kurt in the middle of the mall, and Blaine once again felt his heart snap in two. He knew he couldn't hold the tears in his eyes back for much longer. "I-I have to go to the bathroom." He choked out as he ran off.

* * *

><p>He slammed into the door, pushed it open, and after checking no-one was in there, he sank down to his knees, his body racking with sobs.<p>

_Why did this happen to _me? _I love Kurt, and he had to choose my _freaking little brother _over me!_

Blaine sat in the same position, gripping onto his knees for dear life before he heard someone coming through the door. He jumped to his feet and wiped his eyes as a very angry looking David came crashing through the door.

David's expression softened as he saw the mess of the boy standing in front of him, and he knew that he had seen Kurt and Archie. Blaine had had feelings for Kurt from the start, and Archie just swooped in and took him away. It wasn't fair.

"Hey, it's alright. Come on, let's get you cleaned up and then you can go back out and meet your new adoring fans!" David smiled and tried to lighten the mood, but the only response he got from Blaine was a weak smile.

Blaine splashed some water onto his face and turned back to David. David clapped him on the back and led him out of the bathroom. They had only walked about a hundred metres when Blaine heard a voice beside him.

"Hi, you're Blaine Anderson?" Blaine turned around to see an official looking man in a suit smiling down at him.

Blaine nodded hesitantly, and the man grinned even wider. "Listen, kid, you've got real talent! I'm Scooter Braun."

Blaine's mouth opened in shock as he tried to find words. "Uh..but-what… _the _Scooter Braun? Like, music producer Scooter Braun?"

The man chuckled at his obviously star struck expression and nodded in assent. "Yep, that's the one. Anyway, I think you have an amazing voice, and I just wanted to come over and give you my card. Call my office and we'll set up an appointment so we can chat, okay?"

Blaine couldn't do anything but reach out to grab the card and nod open-mouthedly as the man walked away from him with a smile on his face.

David broke him out of his revere by sweeping him up in a hug. "Oh my _god _Blaine! _Scooter freaking Braun!_"

It finally sunk in, and Blaine felt a huge smile split his face in half as his friend twirled him around in a hug.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Wes approached his two best friends with caution, a smile creeping up on his face.

"Blaine just got approached by Scooter Braun! _Scooter Braun!_" David repeated for what felt like the 100th time in 5 minutes for Blaine.

"Holy shit Blaine!" Wes leapt on Blaine, and joined the massive group hug. Their screaming had attracted quite a crowd, and Blaine was scanning it when he saw a familiar face making its way through the crowd, one that he hadn't seen in what felt like forever.

Blaine pushed David and Wes off and ran towards the boy, yelling out his name.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched with a smile at the scene of his friends all hugging at Blaine's opportunity. He wanted to jump in there, but he knew Blaine was still mad at him for some unknown reason, so he didn't want to intrude.<p>

His expression turned to one of surprise as Blaine peeled himself away from his two friends and ran towards a boy screaming, and jumped on him, enveloping him in the mother of all hugs.

Kurt must have looked like a kicked puppy because it wasn't long before Wes and David came up to him and started to explain.

"That's Alex Trenton. He was Blaine's best friend for _ages _before his family picked up and moved away. Blaine was upset for ages. They were inseparable." Kurt's nodded with a tight smile as he felt an arm snake its way around his waist.

"Hey!" Archie said with a peck on his cheek. Kurt turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes.

"Hey yourself."

"You wanna go get some coff- NO WAY!" Archie let go of a stunned Kurt and ran over in the same direction as Blaine and Alex. Kurt had no idea why this guy was so amazing.

Archie came back over to Kurt with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry. I just- I haven't seen Alex in ages, and it kind of took me off guard. How about that coffee?"

Kurt gave him a quick peck on the lips and stepped back to smile at him, but said smile was quickly wiped off his face as he looked over at Blaine and Alex and saw something he never expected to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! Sorry it's a bit short, I'll make my next one long! I promise! Song is <em>I Gotta Feeling <em>by _The Black Eyed Peas._**

**Thankyou everyone for the amazing reviews and favourites and story alerts! I love you all!**


	10. Chapter 9

**OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY! I have had a massive writers block that literally went about twenty minutes ago, so that's why the beginning is a bit slow and jumpy. Sorry it's short, but I just felt like I had to get something up! This chapter will continue on and I should update within a couple of hours or tomorrow (Australian time…) **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**By the way, I have decided that as of now I will reply to every single review. I LOVE YOU ALL! Again…**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. If I did, there would be no Quinn and no Rachel. Seriously. **

**xxxx**

* * *

><p>Blaine was shocked at what he had just done to Alex.<p>

He didn't know he felt that way.

It just sort of happened.

Alex now had a big red hand imprint on his cheek from where Blaine had slapped him hard across the face.

Blaine could feel and onslaught of emotions hitting him as he turned on his heel and left a shocked Alex behind him.

He walked over to the group of Warblers and saw them all standing there with their mouths open.

"What are you looking at!" he snapped. They all quickly looked away and busied themselves doing other things as Blaine glared daggers at anyone who looked over at him. The only person who didn't, however, was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked hesitantly reaching over to pat Blaine on the shoulder, but he flinched away. Kurt lowered his hand with a dejected look in his eyes.

"Fine." Blaine said as he walked away from Kurt and walked angrily out the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt quickly dashed around the corner as he saw Wes and David heading towards him. He had been warned by Blaine that the day before sectionals, you do <em>not <em>want to encounter those two, unless you want to be killed in your sleep.

He opened the nearest door and quickly dashed inside. He let out a breath as he closed the door behind him. It was just his luck to open the door to the janitor's closet.

"Hey." Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin in fright at the warm breath that he felt on the back of his neck. He whipped his head around to see Blaine standing behind him with a smirk on his face as Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh my gosh Blaine you scared me! What are you doing in here?" Kurt asked glaring at Blaine as he snickered.

"Hiding from Wes and David, what do you think?" Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes and was suddenly hyper aware of how close Blaine was to him. He let out a strangled gasp and looked back down at his feet.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. Well, see you at rehearsal?"

Kurt nodded. "Hey, we'll hear the songs we're doing! I wonder who wrote them…"

Blaine smiled at him. "Yeah, hmmm, I don't know. Well see you!" he said as he rushed out the door.

Blaine ran into his English class and let out a breath. He was still angry at Kurt, but he made it so hard! He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Damn it!

He just hoped that his songs would show Kurt how he felt. The good and the bad.

* * *

><p>Kurt grinned as everyone patted him on the back. He and Blaine had gotten the leads for the sectionals performance! He thought his face was going to split in two as he looked over at Blaine, who had not only gotten the other part in the duet, but was singing lead in the other song as well, and saw him smiling to himself.<p>

Wes banged his gavel and effectively stopped the noise in the room. "Now, we'll run through each song a couple of times, well, until it's perfect, then we rehearse tomorrow morning before we leave. Let's get to it! Blaine, Kurt, we'll start with your duet."

Kurt and Blaine nodded and Kurt looked down at his sheet music as the Warblers began to hum. Blaine opened his mouth to sing, and he sung with such conviction that it made Kurt wonder how he knew the song so well.

* * *

><p>Kurt jumped off the bus at sectionals, bouncing with excitement. His first solo! He caught sight of a giant making its way through the crowd and he bounded over. "Finn!" he cried.<p>

Finn whipped his head around at the sound of his name and grinned at the sight of Kurt running through the crowd and attacking him with a hug. He ruffled his hair affectionately. "Hey dude, how's Dalton?"

Kurt stiffened beneath Finn's touch. Right. He hadn't told him about Archie yet. And said person had come to watch him today. Good.

"Um, well, I have to tell you something." Finn's gaze darkened.

"Did someone hurt you? Was it that Blaine kid? I knew he was looking at you funny!" Finn tried to struggle out of Kurt's grip.

"Wha- no! Finn, Blaine didn't do anything!" Finn's shoulders slumped.

"Oh. Well, what happened?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Um, I have a boyfriend."

Finn froze and he looked down at Kurt suspiciously. "Is it Blaine?"

Kurt huffed. "No! Why does Blaine have to do everything! It's this guy called Archie." Finn noticed how Kurt's eyes lit up at the mention of his boyfriend's name.

"And he makes you happy?" Kurt nodded. "Alright then, when do I get to meet him?"

Finn was interrupted by a squeal coming from across the room. "Kurt!"

Kurt turned to see Archie bounding over to him. "Um, right now I guess." Finn's eyes widened as he took in the blonde, bouncing boy.

Archie skidded to a stop with a grin on his face. "Hey Kurt!"

Kurt smiled happily at him. "Hey Archie! Um, this is my brother Finn, Finn this is Archie."

Archie's smile dropped from his face as he slowly looked up at the giant standing before him.

Finn stuck out his hand in greeting and Archie seemed to shrink back into himself, but hesitantly shook his hand anyway. "Pleased to meet you Archie. Well, you may as well meet the rest of the New Directions. Hey guys!" Finn yelled out and before Kurt could protest, he was engulfed in a big group hug.

He laughed to himself as he pushed them off and smiled at their greeting. Mercedes stood in front of him with a huge smile on her face.

"White boy! I haven't seen you in ages! And what's this I hear about a boyfriend?" She caught sight of Archie who was trying to silently slink away and her smile widened.

"Hi! I'm Mercedes!" She stuck her hand out and Archie clasped it in response, but to Archie's surprise, he was tugged in close. He felt her hot breath on his ear.

"If you _ever _hurt my boy, I will cut you, understand?" She said with venom. Archie squeaked in response and Kurt pulled him off her and into him.

"All right, Mercedes, don't scare him!" He leaned down and gave Archie a quick kiss, and all of the girls let out a chorus of 'awwwwww's.

* * *

><p>Mercedes smiled softly to herself. It was good to see Kurt happy again. She looked around the adorable scene in front of her and saw Blaine standing there staring at the couple, looking like a kicked puppy. Interesting.<p>

She pushed past the crowd and made her way over to Blaine. She stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "Blaine Anderson."

Blaine looked up in shock at the person standing before him. "Mercedes? How are you?"

Mercedes narrowed her eyes. "Cut the crap Anderson. What I want to know is why you are glaring daggers any time Kurt even goes near that piece of eye candy.

Blaine looked around anxiously. "Can we not talk about this here?" Mercedes grabbed him by the arm and tugged him towards a nearby closet. She pulled him into it and darkness engulfed them.

"Spill."

Blaine took a deep breath. "Well, first of all, you should know, Archie is my brother." Mercedes' eyes widened in shock. That's why he looked familiar. "And so, on principle, I have to not be okay with my brother dating my best friend."

Mercedes nodded. "But that's not all."

Blaine agreed reluctantly. "That's not all. I-I'm in love with Kurt."

Mercedes eyes softened as she took in the insecure boy standing in front of her. "Oh honey." She reached in and pulled him into a tight hug. "This must be killing you, huh?"

Blaine's only response was to cling onto her and start sobbing silently into her shoulder. She normally would have snapped at him for ruining her jacket, but all she could do was feel sorry for the boy.

Suddenly light filled the room as the door opened to reveal a shocked looking Wes and David. "Uh, Blaine? We have to go." Wes said hesitantly, obviously seeing the huge sobs that were racking Blaine's body.

Blaine sniffed and pulled away from Mercedes, putting on a watery smile. "Let's go kick some ass."

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHH! I can safely tell you the songs that they will be singing are<strong>_** 'Jealousy'**_** by **_**Darren**__**Criss **_**and **_**'Not Alone'**_** by **_**Darren Criss.**_** (see the connection?)**

**I was originally going to have Blaine kiss Alex, but then I was like, ha, na. Blaine can have his bitch moment. Yeah.**

**And just to clear things up, I have had a lot of people ask me if Kurt was only using Archie to make Blaine jealous, or to get to Blaine, BUT THIS IS NOT TRUE. Kurt likes Archie, I hope that this chapter cleared this up, but if it didn't, there it is. KURT LIKES ARCHIE.**

**Anyway, in the next two chapters get ready for some more bitchyness! Yaaaay!**

**I love you all! Please review with any comments, thoughts, criticisms, errant wonderings, whatever. :DD**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 10

**SORRY. I know I said I would update sooner, but my laptop decided to die and i got it fixed literally 30 minutes ago, and it had deleted all of my stuff… :/ so I quickly wrote this! I hope it's okay.. important shit goes down. LOVE.**

**Blaine= **_italics_

**Kurt= bold**

**Both= **_**bold italics**_

**Quite a bit of swearing... sorry!**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE, OR DARREN CRISS SONGS. let's be serious here. if i did, there would be a lot more on the warblers. but i do agree with the rivalry between Sebastian, Kurt and Blaine. Me and my friend are a bit obsessed with it. **

**DID YOU SEE THE NEW GLEE! i almost died from the cuteness of 'let it snow'. AND I LAUGHED SOOO HARD WITH THE BOW-TIE AND CAPRI PANTS! "and the best part is, i actually dont already own a pair! if you can believe that!"**

**anywaay, i let you get to the story. BYE!**

* * *

><p>Blaine stood nervously backstage. There were still dried tears on his eyes, and he knew it would make him sing these songs with more conviction than he ever had before.<p>

He could see Kurt in the opposite wing, going over his words nervously. He wanted to hate the boy, but he couldn't. Kurt didn't know how he felt, so he couldn't know he was doing anything wrong.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, all the way from Dalton Academy in Westerville, the Warblers!"

As soon as the announcer said the name, the boys moved into formation onstage. Blaine knew it was the make or break moment with him. He stepped forwards as the boys began to hum.

_I've been alone__  
><em>_Surrounded by darkness__  
><em>_I've seen how heartless__  
><em>_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying__  
><em>_You felt like it's hopeless__  
><em>_I'll always do my best__  
><em>_To make you see_

_**Baby, you're not alone**__**  
><strong>__**Cause you're here with me**__**  
><strong>__**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down**__**  
><strong>__**Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you**__**  
><strong>__**And you know it's true**__**  
><strong>__**It don't matter what'll come to be**__**  
><strong>__**Our love is all we need to make it through**_

They stared into each other's eyes and it his Kurt like a ton of bricks. He was in love with Blaine. It was like clouds had parted on a rainy day, he could finally see the light. A weight was lifted off his chest. He loved Blaine, and by the sound of the song, Blaine loved him right back, but unlike him, he wasn't just figuring it out.

**Now I know it ain't easy****  
><strong>**But it ain't hard trying****  
><strong>**Every time I see you smiling****  
><strong>**And I feel you so close to me****  
><strong>**And you tell me****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Archie was annoyed. He knew something was going on between Kurt and Blaine, he could practically see the chemistry flowing between them. He had always known that Blaine had feelings for Kurt, but never did he think that Kurt liked Blaine back.<p>

_**Baby, you're not alone**__**  
><strong>__**Cause you're here with me**__**  
><strong>__**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down**__**  
><strong>__**Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you**__**  
><strong>__**And you know it's true  
>Courtesy of <strong>__**  
><strong>__**It don't matter what'll come to be**__**  
><strong>__**Our love is all we need to make it through**_

By this point, he was sure. Blaine and Kurt kept on singing to each other, obvious affection in his eyes. He was yet again bettered by his older, more handsome brother. He couldn't believe he let it happen again!

**I still have trouble****  
><strong>**I trip and stumble****  
><strong>**Trying to make sense of things sometimes****  
><strong>**I look for reasons****  
><strong>**But I don't need 'em****  
><strong>**All I need is to look in your eyes****  
><strong>**And I realize**

_**Baby I'm not alone**__**  
><strong>__**Cause you're here with me**__**  
><strong>__**And nothing's ever gonna take us down**__**  
><strong>__**Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you**__**  
><strong>__**And you know it's true**__**  
><strong>__**It don't matter what'll come to be**__**  
><strong>__**Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh**__**  
><strong>__  
><em>_**Cause you're here with me**__**  
><strong>__**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down**__**  
><strong>__**Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you**__**  
><strong>__**And you know it's true**__**  
><strong>__**It don't matter what'll come to be**__**  
><strong>__**You know our love is all we need**__**  
><strong>__**Our love is all we need to make it through**_

Archie felt defeated. He knew that he needed actual confirmation before he jumped to conclusions, and before he heard the first notes of the next song, he ran out of the auditorium with tears streaming down his face.

* * *

><p>Kurt saw Archie run out and immediately felt awful. He knew how sensitive Archie was about this stuff and he himself was still recovering from the shock. Blaine was in love with him.<p>

Blaine loved him.

And he loved Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine was on a high. He had just expressed his feelings to Kurt, and he knew they were going to win. He caught Kurt's eye across the stage and smiled at him. It didn't matter if Kurt returned his feelings or not, (although that would be nice), he was just glad he got it off his chest.<p>

He was still smiling a huge grin as he launched into their second song, _'Jealousy'. _

* * *

><p>Archie waited in the wings for Kurt to appear, and immediately grabbed him roughly by the arm. "We need to talk."<p>

The smile slid off Kurt's face and he nodded, pulling away from the group. They headed towards the hallway.

"What the _hell _was that?" Archie was looking Kurt fiercely in the eyes. Kurt could see the flames in his gaze.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kurt asked nervously.

"What do you _think _I mean! How dare you and Blaine do that to me! I _knew _he had feelings for you! Admit it! Admit it, you love him. You love perfect _fucking _Blaine, who is _always _better than me. Go on!"

Kurt swallowed nervously before quietly replying. "I love him."

Archie slammed the wall behind Kurt's head with his fist. "This is all his fault! He ruins _everything!_"

Kurt was scared. He had never seen Archie like this, but he soon figured out why when he smelt something on his breath. Alcohol.

"Archie, you've been drinking. You have to stop this!" Kurt attempted to push Archie off him, but Archie just leaned in closer.

"Don't _ever _tell me what to do, you worthless piece of shit! Go and cry on fucking _perfect _Blaine's shoulder, because you will _never _be worth anything." And at this Archie sauntered off and Kurt slid to his knees, tears running down his face and with Archie's last words echoing around his head.

* * *

><p>"…you worthless piece of shit! Go and cry on fucking <em>perfect <em>Blaine's shoulder, because you will _never _be worth anything." Blaine gasped as he rounded the corner. He had come to see where Archie and Kurt had gone, and had heard the end of their conversation. He had never heard Archie talk like that to anyone.

He heard the footsteps pass him and thought it was over until he heard racking sobs coming from down the hallway. He rounded the corner and his heart broke. Kurt.

He knelt down beside him and rubbed his back in silence. He knew no words were needed.

* * *

><p>Wes and David looked to each other in shock. They knew that Archie got jealous, but they never thought that he would go to such extreme measures. They knew they had to do something.<p>

They had heard Kurt admit he was in love with Blaine, and that was enough for them. They knew the only way for Kurt to be happy was if he was with Blaine, but after that they didn't know if Kurt would want to be with anyone again, and they knew Blaine wasn't going to make a move. But first they had to deal with Archie.

They walked away, leaving the pair sitting against the wall, Kurt wordlessly crying on Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>*slowly peeps head around corner shyly* Yeah. Archie's a bitch. Sorry to all the Karchie shippers…. But good will come to Archie! KLAINE. <strong>

**Sorry it's another short one, but it kind of merges in with the chapter before so… I hope its okay!**

**I thought i'd share with you a moment i had in over tiredness... i was watching 'Never Been Kissed' and when Kurt stopped Blaine on the staircase, i screamed at my computer "hahaha you're gonna fall in loooooove"... yeah. i'm that cool.**

**Love you all! Please review! Xxxxx**

**QUICK ANON REVIEW REPLY!**

**B: I know right! *sadness*. Klaine is coming! along with a bit of Wavid meddling :DD! Thanks so much :D xxx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Heeey :DD**

**Well, I felt like writing crack, so I did. This chapter is pretty stupid, but at the end- well, you'll see. I hope you like it! AVPM! (if you don't know what that is, you live a sad, sad, life.)**

**Umm, sorry if you read 12th may, i am focusing more on this story know, but when Klaine emerges (sorry, spoiler! but it was kind of obvious...)i shall keep writing!**

**LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE.**

**I don't own Glee, or AVPM, no matter how much I wish I did. **

**xx**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since their win at sectionals, and Kurt had finally gotten over what Archie had said and he was slowly building up his walls of confidence, but he was still frustrated. Blaine <em>still <em>hadn't said anything.

He knew Blaine loved him, or liked him at least, and it was getting really frustrating because every time Kurt would hint at it, or Blaine looked like he was going to say something, he just bolted out of the room.

Kurt was sitting on his bed, with Blaine cuddled up into his side. _Surely _normal friends don't do that!The entire time they had known each other he had been sending him mixed signals, and when he finally gets a response,he wrote a _song_ about it for crying out loud, he avoids it!

"Hey Kurt?" Kurt looked down to see Blaine's head tilted up towards his with a nervous look in his eyes.

"Yes?" Kurt said, a little breathlessly. His heart was pounding a million miles minute. Damn Blaine.

"Umm I was just wondering if-" He changed track halfway through the sentence "I mean, um, what do you want to do?" Blaine said, looking flustered.

Kurt was confused at the sudden change of course, but he didn't push it. "Well, there's this thing I wanted to show you on YouTube." Kurt jumped up off the bed and dragged Blaine along with him to the computer. "It's called a Very Potter Musical."

He felt Blaine stiffen behind him, and turned to look at him with an incredulous look on his face. "Oh, um, yeah, I've heard of it."

Kurt beamed. "Oh my gosh, how good is it!" he gushed. "And that lead guy is _supermegafoxyawesomehot._ That hair is just, ung!"

Blaine suddenly grinned and sat down next to Kurt on the computer chair. "Well, why don't we see this hot guy then?"

Kurt nodded eagerly, suddenly turning into a little kid. He clicked on the link, and as they waited for it to load, he could see Blaine stifling giggles.

"What?" Kurt said, wondering what was so funny. Sure, the musical was hilarious, but it hadn't even started!

"Oh, you'll see." Kurt turned back to the computer, even more confused than before. He grinned hugely as the music started blasting from the speakers. He closed his eyes as the music started, and opened his mouth to sing along, but suddenly he stopped.

He knew that voice.

He looked at the screen and his eyes grew wide. _No! _

He turned to Blaine who was now laughing uncontrollably. "So. Supermegafoxyawesomehot, am I?"

Kurt smacked him on the arm. "Oh my gosh why didn't you tell me this! This is like my favourite musical, and oh my _god _I just fangirled over you and your hair. That's so embarrassing! I mean-"

Kurt stopped talking as he realised that Blaine had stopped laughing and was looking at him with an amused expression on his face. He leant over to his bed, picked up a pillow and started whacking Blaine with it.

"You. Complete. _Ass. _Blaine. Anderson." Blaine held up his arms in defence, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey, hang on. I'll get you free tickets to the threequel if you stop hitting me!"

Kurt stopped. "Fine. But you have to answer my questions. First, _how?_"

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I wrote one song, not alone?" Kurt nodded in recognition, still with and indignant look on his face. "Yeah, that one. And a guy heard me singing it, and asked if I wanted to write him a musical, so I wrote it, and they asked me to be Harry. Yeah, but only you know about it here, so please don't tell! I've had enough people randomly serenade me in the street with 'Harry' for a lifetime."

Amusement clouded Kurt's face and he broke out into song.

_The way his hair falls in his eyes, makes me wonder if he'll_

_Ever see through my disguise, I'm under his spell_

_Everything is falling, and I don't know where to land_

_Everyone knows who he is, but they don't know who I am_

By this point Kurt was dancing around the room, serenading Blaine, who had turned a very bright shade of red. He was hiding behind his hands in embarrassment as Kurt started belting the chorus out at the top of his lungs.

_Haaaaaaarry, Haaaaaaaaarry, _

_Why can't you see, what you're doing to me?_

* * *

><p>Wes and David heard the singing, and poked their heads round the door in wonderment. They were confused to say the least. There was Blaine sitting with his face in his hands and a bright red face, Kurt belting out a song from a Very Potter Musical, and the same musical playing in the background.<p>

Realisation dawned on David's face and he started jumping up and down with excitement.

"What! What's happening?" Wes whined, still not knowing what was going on. His eyes widened in shock as David whispered in his ear. "No!"

They both burst into the room, and joined Kurt in serenading Blaine, who somehow became even more red.

_I've seen you conquer certain death__  
><em>_And even when you're just standing there you take away my breath__  
><em>_And maybe someday you'll hear my song__  
><em>_And understand that all along__  
><em>_Theres something more that I'm trying to say__  
><em>_When I say_

_Harry, Harry, Harry__  
><em>_Why can't you see__  
><em>_What you're doing to me_

By the time they finished the song they were all laughing uncontrollably, and they all started gushing over Blaine.

"Oh my gosh, so you wrote-?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell us you were-?"

"GUYS!" Kurt yelled and Wes and David fell silent. He looked over at Blaine. "Most importantly, Blaine. You have _curly hair?_"

* * *

><p>Kurt gripped onto Blaine for dear life as his dad pulled into Dalton. He knew they were both just going home for Christmas, but it felt like a lifetime.<p>

"I'll see you in a week?" Kurt asked as he pulled away from Blaine's vice like hug.

"Yep. Have fun with your family!"

Kurt gave Blaine one last longing look as he got into his dad's car and pulled away from the school.

"Hey, kiddo! How's it going?" Burt smiled happily.

"Great!" Burt listened intently and Kurt started rambling on about the amazing things that had happened at Dalton, still smiling happily.

It was great to know that Kurt was fitting in at Dalton. He saw how upset he was when he came home after the incident with Karofsky, and even before that. His bullying had been so bad that he had had bruises all over his back, but he refused to tell anyone. He was letting people in at it was good.

His eyes filled with tears as he looked at his bouncing son. He had never seen him so happy.

"And _then _we found out that Blaine-wha? Dad are you crying?" Burt quickly wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"N-no. I-hay fever."

Kurt smiled knowingly. "Sure Dad." His smile grew as they pulled into the Hudmel driveway and he bounded out of the car and into the house.

"Carole!" He beamed at his step mother as he walked through the door and pulled her into a huge hug.

"Kurt! I've missed you!" She kissed the top of his head and pulled out of the hug, grinning. "Now, Finn's making cookies, so I would stay away from the kitchen. It's a danger zone" she stage whispered.

"Hey! I heard that!" A mock annoyed looking Finn came into the living room, and ran at Kurt. "Little bro!" He said while ruffling his hair and enveloping him in a tight bear hug.

"I'm older than you!" Kurt said indignantly.

"Yeah, but you're, like this big." Finn replied, holding his thumb and his pointer close together.

Kurt smacked him on the arm playfully, before smiling at his family. It was so nice to be back.

* * *

><p>The whole family was snuggled together on the couch watching Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone after having a huge dinner made by Carole. Kurt was smiling contentedly at his family.<p>

Sure Dalton was great, and Blaine was at Dalton, but this was where he belonged. He missed all his McKinley friends, but most of all he missed his dad and his step-brother. His dad had always supported him, no matter what happened. He had been so accepting when he found out he was gay, and Finn, after he had gotten over his blatant homophobia, he had been supportive. He had listened to him rant on about Blaine, and that was a _lot _of listening.

They were all saying the lines along with the characters when the doorbell rang. Kurt jumped up to get it, still laughing at Finn's dead on one-man impression of the entire Hogwarts Express scene.

He opened the door and his smile fell from his face as he looked down at the broken boy in front of him.

"Blaine?"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! Who can guess what happened to Blaine? I'LL SEND YOU VIRTUAL BROWNIES!<strong>

**Umm, also, I know where I am going with this story, but only for a little bit longer, so if you want me to continue, please tell me, and give me ideas! I love you all, but if no-one wants me to keep writing, there's no point… ALSO. Archie will come back. But you will hopefully like him again :DD or pity him at least… :DDD**

**Please review! :DD **

**Xxxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLY: <strong>

**B D: Hahaha!**

**I KNOW! I WANT TO PUNCH HIM. but i don't think that will work, i'll probably just break my computer... Archie shall appear later in the story, right now I'm focusing a bit more on what happened to Blaine… but yeah. Wes and David will meddle :DD *sassy snaps back*they sure are!**

**ILY! :DD**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hiiiiiii :DD**

**This chapter is reaaaallly early, but I felt like everyone needed to know what happened to Blaine!**

**Virtual brownies to **_**ChrisColfersKingdom **_**for being the closest to what happened! *wraps up in a box and sends them into the computer.* here you go!**

**This chapters a bit angsty, I hope it's okay! Poor Blaine :(**

**I love you all!**

**I don't own Glee. If I did, it would be called 'Klaine' if you get what I'm saying.. ;) **

**P.S. THIS IS NOW OVER 30,000 WORDS! :DD YAY! *throws streamers in air and jumps round in celebration***

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

Kurt's heart broke as he looked down at the mess of a boy in front of him. He had a huge bruise forming on his jaw, blood running down his face, red marks on his throat and tears streaming down his face.

"Kurt" he sobbed, his voice cracking. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know where else to go."

Kurt rushed to assure him. "No, Blaine, you're always welcome. Come on, I'll get you some tea and you can tell me what happened." Kurt grabbed Blaine's had and led him into the house, calling out tentatively.

"Dad?" Burt appeared around the corner, and his face fell at the sight of Blaine.

"Oh, son, what happened?" Blaine tried to speak, but all that came out was a sob. Kurt immediately pulled him into a hug.

* * *

><p>Burt watched the two boys carefully. He knew that Kurt liked Blaine, he talked about him enough, but he had no idea about the boy or his home life. It was obvious that something was wrong.<p>

Kurt led Blaine into the kitchen, sitting him down at the bench with a cup of tea. He sat down opposite him and looked him in the eyes.

Blaine took a deep breath. It was obvious that Kurt wanted him to say what happened, but he didn't want to do it with Burt in the room.

Burt could tell that Blaine didn't want him there, but he knew he had to hear what happened. "Kid, I know it must be hard, but I want to hear what happened so this family knows how to treat you."

Blaine nodded reluctantly and started to tell them what happened.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine was sitting in the kitchen eating his dinner with Archie, trying to keep out of his dad's way. Even though it was the Christmas holidays he didn't want to have anything to do with his eldest son.<em>

_He jumped when he heard the front door slam. He heard heavy footsteps coming down the corridor towards him and he braced himself. He knew what was coming._

_Jonathon Anderson stormed into the kitchen, his face red with anger. "What are _you _doing here?"_

_Archie jumped to his brother's defence, but his father wasn't having any of it. "Archie, I told you to stay away from your brother."_

_Archie panicked. He didn't know what to do as his father slowly crept up to Blaine, sneering. "Dad! I have something to tell you." This wasn't exactly how he pictured it, but he knew it was something he had to do, even if it was just to take the heat off Blaine. "I'm gay."_

_Jonathon's head whipped around to stare at Archie. "So you're a fag to?" He sneered as he said it, acting like it was some terminal disease. Archie nodded, a scared look in his eyes. He knew his father hated homosexuals, and that is why he hadn't come out to his parents yet._

_But then Jonathon did something he never expected. He whipped his head around to glare at Blaine again. "You!" he said, venom dripping from his words. "This is all your fault! You were already a disgrace to the family, and now you've gone and infected your brother! When will you learn that there just isn't a place in the world for you fairies?"_

_Blaine didn't have time to brace himself before the first punch slammed into his jaw. He reeled backwards, tears dripping out of his eyes from the pain. _

_Archie was screaming in the background, obviously trying to get the attention back on him, but Jonathon wasn't hearing it._

_He continued to insult his son, and with every insult came a blow._

"_When will you-" smash "learn that you're-"whack "not wanted-" thump "in this family?"_

_He continued to deliver blows to his son's face and body, showing no remorse to the man that he created. Blaine was sobbing on the floor, desperately trying to protect himself against his father's fists, but to no avail. He was curled up in a ball on the ground, trying to stay awake._

_When he finally stopped Blaine was on the verge of unconsciousness. His ribs were aching from the numerous blows to his torso and blood was pouring down his face from the many punches to his head._

"_Now get out! I never want to see you in this house again!" Blaine scrambled to get up and went upstairs. He grabbed a duffel bag, tears streaming down his face, and stuffed it with the first things he could find._

_He took his keys of his desk and ran out the front door, leaving his family behind him._

_He got in his car and started to drive, not knowing where he was going, until he found himself in Lima, at a very familiar house._

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine got to the end of the story, the entire family were standing in the kitchen, their mouths open in shock, tears in their eyes.<p>

Kurt was the first to react, putting his arms around Blaine, trying to comfort him. He didn't know what to do. Blaine was obviously scared, and he had no place to go but Kurt's house. He had nowhere to live, and no family he could rely on. He was all alone.

Burt finally broke out of his shock, and he was disgusted. How could a man do that to their son, to someone as sweet as Blaine? Sure he may not like the kid much, but that was only because he was a potential boyfriend of Kurts, and no parent ever wanted to think about that, but he seemed nice enough.

Even if you hate them, parents have no right to harm them in any way. It's their job to guide their kids, let them do what they want, and to love them anyway. It isn't their job to treat them like animals because of something they can't control!

Sure when Kurt came out he wasn't thrilled with the idea, but he knew that it's who he is, and he won't discriminate against him for that, he'll love him just the same.

Blaine and Kurt were holding each other when Burt spoke up.

"Hey, kid, why don't you stay here for Christmas?" Blaine wiped some tears from his eyes and looked up at the man before him.

"Are you sure, sir? I don't want to impose. I know Christmas is family time and I-"

Burt cut him off. "Nonsense. Of course you're staying here. And Blaine?"

"Yes, sir?"

"It's Burt."

"Of course si- I mean Burt." He said with a watery grin, wincing slightly at the pain.

Kurt smiled down at him. "I'll get you some ice, why don't you head upstairs?"

Blaine nodded and started trudging up the stairs, but he paused. He turned around. "Thankyou so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." And he turned back towards the floor above and continued walking, feet dragging on the ground.

"Dad I-" Kurt started, but Burt cut him off with a hand.

"Now, I don't know how comfortable I feel with that boys sleeping in your room."

Carole stepped in front of Burt with an amused expression on her face, contrasted by the tears still wetting her eyes. "Now, Burt. Blaine needs someone tonight, and they aren't going to do anything inappropriate."

Burt huffed and crossed his arms disbelievingly.

"Yeah, Dad, we're not even dating!" Kurt said as he pulled an ice pack from the freezer.

Burt sighed reluctantly. "Fine, but tomorrow night, he sleeps in the spare room."

Kurt squealed and hugged his father fleetingly before bounding up the stairs. "Thanks dad!"

Carole turned to Burt. "I'll bet you a chocolate cake that they're together when they come down in the morning."

Burt smiled. "I'll take that bet. I know my son."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into his room to see Blaine sitting up on his bed. He had washed the dried blood off his face and was looking around the room.<p>

Kurt walked over and carefully placed the icepack on his bruised jaw. Blaine reached up and covered Kurt's hand with his own, staring into his eyes.

"Kurt I-" he paused, took a deep breath and started again. "Kurt, there is a moment, when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' As soon as I saw you on the steps in your attempt at a Dalton uniform" Kurt laughed nervously, tears in his eyes. "that was the moment for me. About you. And I've tried to tell you so many times since then, but it has never seemed like the right time.

I don't want it to seem like all this _crap _with my dad is the reason for this, so if you need, we can take a week and you can see if you still feel the same, if you felt anything in the first pla-"

Blaine was cut off by the feeling of Kurt's lips on his. He kissed back eagerly, relishing in the touch. He knew what everyone meant when they were talking about kissing the person you love.

Fireworks.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were lying in bed, just holding each other, Kurt occasionally placing a kiss to Blaine's forehead.<p>

Kurt suddenly sat up and got off the bed, leaving behind a very confused Blaine, until he reappeared holding his guitar.

He took a deep breath. "Blaine, you gave me this amazing speech, and I wanted to do something in return. I just want you to know, no matter how bad your life may seem, you are amazing and you will never be anything less." He started to strum the guitar.

_Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life  
>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood<br>Miss, no way it's all good  
>It didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimated  
>Look, I'm still around…<em>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me<em>

Kurt finished the song with a single strum, and turned to Blaine. They both had tears in their eyes.

"I love you, Kurt. I know it's too soon to say it, I mean we've only been going out for like ten minutes, if we even are going out? I don't know what you want, and oh my god, I've totally just-"

Blaine was cut off again by Kurt placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>KLAAAAIIIINNNNEEEE! Poor Blaine! He didn't deserve that crap! I want to hug him!<strong>

**I hope you don't hate Archie as much now, he gets better again :D and Alex will come back soon.**

**I HAD TO INCLUDE THAT SONG. IT WAS SOOOO CUTE WHEN THEY SANG IT! Oh my gosh. Except there was a lot of awkward bobbing, so I just cut that bit out. Also Kurt now plays guitar. :D**

**I love you all. Please review with ideas and any errant wonderings you might have!**

**Even people without accounts, if you review, I will reply at the bottom of the chapter each week!**

**See you soon!**

**xx**


	14. Author's Note II

**Hi guys, sorry this is not an update.**

**My grandma passed away last night, so it's going to be pretty hectic for my family, so I might not be able to update for a while. And yes, I am only 14, and I was really close to my grandma, so I am also pretty torn up about it.**

**I hope you guys can understand and forgive me.**

**xx**


	15. Chapter 13

***cowers and hides* please don't kill me! **

**I had planned to get this chapter out just after my grans funeral, but my computer broke and I lost it! (grrr) so**_** then **_**I re-typed it and I was almost finished before my mum came into my room and was like 'surprise trip!' and I couldn't take my computer with me, and I have only really just got back.**

**I'd really like to thank you all for your support. It really meant the world to me to see how much you guys actually cared, and i'm pretty sure I cried at some of the nice things you guys said. It really helped me, and sorry if I freaked you out with my venting!**

**Anyway, a reasonably happy kind of pointless Christmas chapter, but still! At least its something! **

**I hope you all had an amazing new year! I will let you get back to the story now!**

**Love you all!**

**I don't own Glee. If I did, there would be no such thing as a hiatus from glee. I am glee deprived!**

**xx**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to feel a heavy presence bouncing up and down on his bed. He opened his eyes slowly and groggily looked around to see a very excited Blaine jumping on him.<p>

"Blaaaaiiiinnnneee. What are you doing?" Kurt asked whiningly. Blaine stopped bouncing and mockingly mirrored Kurt's annoyed expression.

"Kuuuuurrrrtttt! Its Christmas! Wake up!" Kurt rolled his eyes. Honestly, sometimes Blaine was like an excitable puppy. He reluctantly sat up and mock glared at Blaine.

"Oh Joy." He said in a monotone. Blaine pouted at him and, yet again, managed to look like a kicked puppy.

"Don't you like Christmas?" he said, a look of horror on his face.

Kurt rolled his eyes yet again and plastered an overly cheesy grin onto his face. "Yay! Christmas! The materialistic holiday that expects everyone to spend heaps of money on things they don't need! Yay!"

Blaine pretended to miss the sarcasm in Kurt's voice and smirked contentedly. "Much better."

Blaine leaned forwards to give Kurt a chaste kiss, but before he could pull away, Kurt put his hand on his neck and pulled him closer. They stayed like that, passionately kissing, Kurt's hand tangled in Blaine's hair and Blaine's hand on the small of Kurt's back, until they were both gasping for breath. Kurt reluctantly pulled back but kept his fore-head on Blaine's, staring into his eyes.

"Ahem."

The pair jumped apart like they had been hit with a bolt of lightning and looked sheepishly towards the door where an amused looking Burt and Carole were standing.

Carole was holding a camera and had obviously just taken a picture. Kurt glared at her and she shot them a guilty smile. "I couldn't help myself! You were so cute!"

Meanwhile, Blaine was wilting under Burt's glare, but couldn't look away. Carole finally jumped in. "Burt, why don't you go upstairs and start getting ready?"

Burt grudgingly looked at his feet and shuffled up the stairs, mumbling as he went.

When he got to the top, Carole turned to the two reddening boys.

"Carole, I'm sorry! I know it was irresponsible and you probably hate me-" Kurt started, but was quickly halted in his tracks by Carole holding up her hand in protest.

"Nonsense! I knew that you two would get together! I even got a chocolate cake out of it!" she said with a wink, and at that she turned and walked up the stairs, smiling to herself as she went.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt emerged at the top of the stairs to see an annoyed looking Burt bustling round the kitchen with an extremely amused Carole looking on.<p>

Blaine looked at Kurt inquiringly and Kurt shook his head with a bemused expression. Carole turned her head around and smiled sheepishly at the boys when Kurt cocked his head at Burt, who usually avoided the kitchen like the plague, and looked at her questioningly.

"Well, you know how I said I got a chocolate cake out of you two getting together?"

Kurt took in her guilty expression along with Burt's disgruntled one and quickly put two and two together.

"Dad! Carole! You bet on us?"

"Yeah, and look where it got me." Burt grumbled as he started pouring the batter into the pan.

Carole quickly scolded Burt, and turned back to the boys. "Present time?"

They suddenly heard booming footsteps making their way down the stairs and looked over to see Finn standing there with a dopey grin on his face. "Presents!"

Kurt chuckled at his brother. Honestly, he was as bad as Blaine sometimes. "Hello to you to Finn."

"Hi!" Finn said, Kurt's sarcasm being missed for the second time that morning, and he started to edge his was into the living room, and eventually everyone else followed him.

* * *

><p>They all sat around the tree, both Blaine and Finn bouncing excitedly in their seats and Kurt looking on fondly.<p>

He was so happy that despite the events of the past few days that Blaine could still be excited by something so simple. He knew it wasn't the same as being with your own family on Christmas day, but he was going to do everything in his power to make sure it was as damn close as it could get. Surely anything would have to be better than spending the week with the homophobic asses that were Blaine's parents.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Kurt. What about Archie? What had happened to him? He didn't was to broach the subject with Blaine, because he knew that Archie was still a sore subject for him, but he was worried after hearing that he too had come out to his parents. He made a mental note to call him later, or at least ask Blaine about it.

He was broken out of his revere by Finn happily plonking a package on Kurt's lap. "Here you go little bro!"

Kurt glared at Finn. "Finn, I am older than you!"

Finn shrugged. "Whatever. Now open it!" He smiled at Kurt, rocking backwards and forwards on his feet.

Kurt looked down at the present, and quickly took off the card on the top.

'Dear Kurt. Merry Christmas and stuff. Love Finn.' Kurt rolled his eyes at his brothers amazing literature skills, and proceeded to carefully start peeling off the sticky tape and wrapping paper.

He could practically _feel _the frustration coming off Finn as he slowly opened the present and he gasped in shock.

It was the Marc Jacobs sweater that he had been pining over for the last few months, the one that matched his eyes perfectly, and was made of cashmere. "Finn! This must have cost a fortune! Thankyou so much!"

He dived on his step-brother, clinging onto him in a huge bear hug as Finn staggered back under the force of the jump.

"Whoa, dude. I'm glad you like it though!" Finn peeled Kurt off him and went to sit back down in his seat.

After the presents had been exchanged, Kurt was sitting contentedly hugging his new presents. After the amazing present from Blaine, he had gotten a new Cuisinart Mixmaster from Carole, (one of the really cool red ones) and, surprisingly, an amazing set of vintage Broadway recordings from Burt.

He saw Carole give Burt a meaningful look, and Burt nodded curtly before getting up and leaving the room. Kurt looked at her questioningly, but she brushed it off with a quick flip of her hand.

Moments later, Burt re-entered the room holding a package. Kurt vaguely wondered who it could be for, and Burt surprised them all by holding it out to Blaine.

Shock flickered across Blaine's eyes and he looked at Burt in disbelief. "But- how, what? You didn't need to get me anything! Oh now I feel really bad!"

Burt shook his head with a grin on his face. "Nonsense! After all you've done for Kurt this year, you really expect us to just forget that? We planned to give this to Kurt to give to you, but now you're here, well." He said and gestured to the present.

Blaine took the present and tore off the paper, much the opposite of what Kurt had done and abruptly stopped in his tracks and looked down at the present with tears in his eyes.

It was a certificate. A certificate that granted him a contract with Scooter Braun. Blaine looked up at them with a question in his eyes.

Burt rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, Kurt called us and told us about how he had approached you at the flash-mob thing, and we took the liberty of calling him and pulling a few strings to arrange a recording for you-"

Burt was cut off by the feeling of Blaine's arms around his neck. He froze in shock for a second before awkwardly patting him on the back.

Kurt watched the scene with tears in his own eyes. He knew that Blaine never got that treatment at home, and to have it at someone's house of whom you have only known a couple of months, well, it was a bit over whelming for Blaine.

* * *

><p>After all of the presents had been exchanged, and breakfast eaten, Blaine and Kurt headed down to his room. As soon as they got down there, Blaine sat down on the bed while Kurt went into his closet, and emerged with a smallish box.<p>

Blaine sat bolt upright. "Oh my gosh! You're presents at Dalton! Oh my god I totally should have thought of this!"

Kurt cut him off with a disbelieving look. "Blaine, when you left Dalton, how were you supposed to know that all of this," he said gesturing round the room to represent all of the stuff that had happened, "would happen?"

Blaine visibly relaxed and accepted the present from Kurt. He tore of the metallic paper to reveal a beautiful gold watch. Tears appeared in his eyes again as he stared at the thoughtful gift.

"Turn the watch over." Kurt whispered, as if afraid he would ruin the moment.

Blaine opened the box and flipped the watch over, and the tears in his eyes overflowed.

There on the bottom of the watch, one small word was engraved.

One small word that Blaine needed to hear more than anything.

One small word that meant everything to him.

One small word that would always be with him.

_Courage. _

* * *

><p><strong>:D nawww. I thought of the watch idea, and I was like MUST DO IT!<strong>

**Please hold on until the next chapter, the warblers (and others) are baccckkkk! **

**I NEED YOUR ADVICE!**

**Should I include Sebastian in this story? Also, should Wes and David get together? I would really appreciate your input!**

* * *

><p><strong>RESPONSES:<strong>

**TooAwesome4Words: yeah I know, but I felt like there needed to be something you know? And LOL! I literally rofled when I read that. Best. Thing. Ever. :D x**

**B: Thanks a lot :D *cyber hugs back* I love your reviews! Just letting you know :D xx**


	16. Chapter 14

**I AM SORRY! MY INTERNET IS COMPLETE CRAP AND IS DYING AND WON'T LET ME UPLOAD THINGS! ALSO SORRY ITS SO SHORT! my brain doesn't like me.. :(**

**Anyway, I also have another reason! But see the bottom, I will explain there!**

**This chapter is complete crack. Complete. Crack. I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee. If i did, i would be on it, randomly playing my guitar in the corner like a cool person while sneakily spying on Klaine. :P**

* * *

><p>Kurt collapsed back on his bed at Dalton, and turned his head to look at Blaine who was in the exact same position at him. They both blushed slightly at being caught before Kurt had an idea.<p>

"Hey Blaine?"

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed, turning back around to look at his new boyfriend.

"Can we keep us a secret for a bit?" Kurt said, nervously biting his lip.

"Why?" Blaine said in a hurt tone, obviously not getting it. "Are you ashamed?"

Kurt shook his head quickly. "No! I mean, I think we can torture Wes and David a bit more by vamping up the flirting and gazes, and pretending that we are completely oblivious."

A smirk slowly etched its way onto Blaine's face as he realised what Kurt was suggesting. "Oh, this is going to be fun!"

* * *

><p>Kurt opened the door in the morning to see Blaine standing there with a cup of coffee, holding it out to him. Kurt opened his mouth to say thankyou, but he was stopped in his tracks. He stood there frozen, staring at Blaine with an open mouth.<p>

Blaine's grin slipped from his face to be replaced by confusion. "Kurt, wha-?"

He was cut off by Kurt reaching his hand out in amazement and patting the top of Blaine's head repeatedly. "So. Fluffy!"

Blaine laughed as he realised what Kurt was so entranced with. He hadn't had time to gel his hair down because he wanted to surprise Kurt with a coffee, so it was currently its curly, untameable self.

He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled it from his head. "Down boy. Now, coffee?" Kurt nodded still in a daze as Blaine leaned in and pressed his forehead to Kurt's before pulling him into their room.

* * *

><p>Wes and David watched the scene with an exasperated look on both their faces. "How the <em>hell <em>can they tell us that they don't like each other? This is getting _ridiculous_!"

Wes nodded. "I know!" An evil grin made its way onto his face and David looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"Why don't you say we make things interesting?" David's face lit up.

"How?"

Wes leaned over to whisper his plan in his best friend's ear, both of them smirking by the time he had finished.

"It's so crazy, it just might work!"

* * *

><p>Kurt walked out of his and Blaine's dorm just in time to get to class and was met with the sight of Wes and David whispering to each other at the end of the corridor.<p>

"…Blaine…. Kurt…. Flirting… Oblivious!"

Kurt grinned. Their plan was working. He sauntered up to them and walked past with a grin on his face. "Hi guys!"

Wes and David stopped whispering and plastered innocent grins on their faces before grabbing Kurt's arms and dragging him along the corridor, still grinning.

Kurt looked up at them with a confused look. What was going on? He bet it was another ploy to get him and Blaine together, but little did they know!

He was pulled to a stop when he saw Blaine standing in the doorway of the dorms, being held there by Nick and Jeff.

"What's going on?" Kurt shrugged. He had no idea either, until he was pushed into Blaine. Blaine grabbed his arms and steadied him in an effort to stop him falling over. He stood there, his arms gripping Kurt's and looked at Wes and David with a look that clearly said, 'What are you on?'

Wes looked at him with a smile before pointing towards the ceiling. Kurt and Blaine looked up and they saw it. Mistletoe.

Wes and David watched with a grin as Kurt and Blaine spotted the mistletoe. This was going to work! They would _finally _stop making mooneyes at each other and get their acts together.

His grin widened as they leaned in, their lips meeting in a quick peck. They both pulled back, and looked over at him with bored looks on their faces. _What?_

Kurt smiled. "Well, if we're done here, I'm going to class. See you guys there."

"See you!" Blaine said as Kurt walked away, suddenly glad he had a free period at the beginning of the day.

He turned to see Wes and David looking at him with open mouths and shocked looks on their faces and he let out a chuckle.

"I don't know what you hoped to accomplish there, Wesley. Over the holidays I have realised that I don't really like Kurt." Well, it wasn't a lie. He didn't like Kurt. He loved him, so technically, he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"What…. But!" Wes was speechless. His perfect plan had taken place, and Blaine had realised that he _didn't really like Kurt? _After all of that pining after him? What was wrong with this boy!

Both Wes and David stepped towards him, and at the same moment Blaine stepped back, and a huge grin appeared on his face. They looked at him questioningly, and he pointed upwards.

Wes' stomach dropped to the floor. Shit. He had to kiss David. He had been struggling with the idea for weeks now that he might be gay, but one thing he knew for sure was that he was head-over-heels in love with his best friend. His girlfriend had actually realised, that was how obvious it was, and broken up with him, but she did it with a smile on her face. He now had to kiss David, and he wasn't sure how David would react!

Before he could think anymore, David had grabbed his face and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Wes responded eagerly and wrapped his arms around David's neck, pulling him in closer.

Blaine watched the scene with a smile. He had known that they both liked each other, they had both broken up with their girlfriends, but they both didn't want to do anything about it. They were perfect for each other.

Suddenly Blaine realised that he was creepily staring at his two best friends making out, so he stepped around them, heading back into the dorms and whipping out his phone to text Kurt.

**Hi Kurtiepie! Guess what? Wevid is officially a go! And also, they asked why I didn't react and I told them I realised I didn't like you, which if you think about it is true. I don't like you anymore, I love you! I love you Kurtiepie! –B**

Kurt pulled out his phone as he felt it vibrate and chuckled to himself.

_Okay, first of all, never call me that again. And if you do, I get to come up with a nickname for you. Second, yay! They were so secretly crushing on each other this whole time, I'm so glad they are finally together! ;) Awww you're so sweet! I love you too Blainers! – K_

**Blainers? Really? Fine, Kurtiepie. I guess you can call me that. Have fun in French! I'll see you later! –Blainers xxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Well hi! Complete crack, right? Anyway, I felt like it. Anywayy, everyone said they wanted Wevid, so HERE! Some people said Sebastian, and I have come up with an idea :D<strong>

**ALSO the other reason it is late is because I am trying my hand at writing a book! Its kind of terrible, but if you would like the first 800 words or so, and you could tell me if you want it in a review, I could upload it in a oneshot, or just pm it to you!**

**ALSO ALSO! I am looking for fic recommendations! I am out of ones to read :( and don't be afraid of a little self-promotion!**

**I can't find you're review, but B I LOVE YOU! Just thought I'd let you know. I love your reviews, they never fail to make me smile :D**

**Love you all, remember to review with recommendations and if you want the first 800 words!**

**xx**


	17. Chapter 15

**I AM SO SORRY AGAIN! I have had sooooo much on, another family member is in hospital, I am preparing for my exchange partner to come (less than 2 weeks! FROM GERMANY! :D) and I've just been kind of really busy, so sorry!**

**HOLY CRAP ALMOST 60 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Special thanks to GLEEKfreak101 for being my 50****th**** reviewer! **

**OH MY GOSH HAS ANYONE SEEN THE SPOILERS FOR GLEE! I SMOOTH CRIMINAL LIKE times and I LOVE IT!**

**I am in australia, so once you have seen it, does anyone want to be reaaallllyyyy nice and review me or pm me about what happened? Pretty please with klisses on top?**

**ONWARDS WITH THE CHAPTER! But please read the bottom one, I have some importantish stuff :D**

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were sitting down at lunch together when they saw Wes and David walking down the corridor holding hands. Blaine turned to Kurt with an excited look on his face.<p>

"See I told you!" he said, practically bouncing in his seat.

Kurt's heart melted into a puddle as he saw Wes pull David into a tender kiss. "Awwww! They're so cute! I knew there was more than a bromance going on!"

Blaine suddenly sat bolt upright. "Oh my god I have another plan." He turned to Kurt with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Wes and David were trying to ignore the looks they were getting as they walked down Dalton's hallways. Sure, none of the looks were threatening, but they were confused and curious as to why two supposedly straight guys seemed to be holding hands.<p>

Wes suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to tell the world, so he stopped David in his tracks and pulled him in for a kiss in the middle of the huge stream of students, effectively shouting to the world that he was gay, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that David loved him, and he loved David.

The entire hallway erupted into wolf whistles as David pulled back, his face red with embarrassment, but Wes was just grinning. He suddenly caught sight of Blaine and Kurt having a serious conversation and he motioned to David to sneak over to them.

"…Kurt, I love you."

Wes whipped his head round to David and promptly picked him up and started spinning him around in joy. SAY GOODBYE SEXUAL TENSION!

"..but only as a friend."

Wes froze mid-spin and his face fell into a crestfallen expression as he dropped David to the ground. They were so close!

David got up and brushed himself off, glaring at Wes, and they both slid into their seats at the table, looking warily at the pair.

Kurt had a heartbroken look on his face as he pushed out his chair and stalked dramatically out of the room.

Blaine knew their plan had gone perfectly as he watched his beautiful boyfriend walk out of the room. He knew he was a good actor, but that brought it to a new level. He saw that Wes and David were looking at him angrily and he quickly arranged his face into what he hoped was a chagrined expression.

Wes and David looked at each other and proceeded to smack Blaine on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said annoyed, rubbing his head.

"For being an idiot!" Wes exclaimed throwing his arms in the air in frustration. "Seriously, you two are worse than-"

Wes was cut off by the sound of the first few bars of teenage dream blasting through the air. He slowly turned to stare at Blaine, who's eyes were wide.

"Say Blaine? Isn't that your ringtone for one Kurt Hummel?" Blaine nodded reluctantly, reaching to grab his phone, but before he could, Wes snatched it off the table.

Blaine jumped up and leaned over Wes to try and reach his hand, but Wes was taking advantage of his hobbit-ness and holding out of his reach as he read the text out loud.

"Did it work? You're right, this is fun! Love you-" Wes inhaled with mock annoyance, "Blainers!"

Blaine was hurriedly trying to find an explanation, but eventually he sagged in defeat. "Fine. Kurt and I got together over the holidays and we wanted to trick you."

Wes and David both reached out and proceeded to smack him on the head. "OW! Really, again?"

* * *

><p>Kurt was on the phone with his dad when Blaine walked into the dorm room. A smile lit up his face when he saw his boyfriend (<em>boyfriend!) <em>and he quickly motioned that he was talking to his dad.

Blaine loved watching Kurt talk to his dad. His face was so animated no matter what he was saying, and he knew it was the ultimate father-son relationship. Blaine couldn't help the twinge of regret that pulled at his heart whenever he thought of his father.

When he had stayed at the Hummel's he had really seen the amazing relationship that they all had with each other. They reacted effortlessly and all played off each other. They could always tell when someone was lying, when they were hurt, or when they were so happy that they were about to burst and Blaine couldn't help but be a little bit jealous at first, but when they had all accepted him in, they had started to treat him like one of the family.

For the first time in his life, he felt like he had a proper family, one that accepted him and would love him for who he was, no matter his sexuality and no matter his choices, and looking at Kurt, he saw that he would always be in that family. He knew, in that moment, that he could definitely see himself spending the rest of his life with him. He got happy butterflies in his stomach just thinking about being able to wake up to that beautiful face every day.

"Really? That's great! Whe- soon? Okay, you know where my room is, send him up! Love you too!" Kurt put down the phone and whipped around in excitement to see Blaine sitting there with his eyes sparkling, just staring at him.

"What?" Blaine smiled lovingly.

"Nothing. What was that about?"

The excited smile returned to Kurt's face and he clapped his hands together. "Oh yeah! Well, my cousin just got back from Paris, so he's going to come and visit! Don't worry, he's really nice, he'd never hurt you!"

Blaine's smile grew, his boyfriend's excitement was contagious, and he stood up and took both Kurt's hands, looking deep into his eyes, getting lost in the pool of blue.

"Anyone related to you couldn't be that bad." Kurt smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Is this hit Blaine on the head day?" Kurt chuckled.

"No, but it is 'Blaine stop being so cheesy' day!" Blaine snaked his arms around Kurt's waist. "You looooove it!" He said with a grin, but Kurt pressed his lips together.

"Nope." Blaine pouted and looked up at Kurt through his eye-lashes and he felt Kurt squirm against him.

"Not the puppy dog eyes!" Blaine grinned.

"You love it."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nop- BLAINE ANDERSON!" Blaine reached out and started to pinch Kurt's sides, eliciting a squeal from the countertenor, and Blaine smirked in victory.

"Admit it!" Blaine continued to pinch and poke Kurt's sides, chasing him around the room, making him squeal, until the door burst open with a bang.

"Kurtsie!"

* * *

><p>Blaine immediately stopped in his tracks and looked over at the boy who was standing there, grinning at Kurt.<p>

He was tall, had perfectly done chocolate brown hair, brown eyes and perfectly white teeth. Blaine looked over at Kurt in confusion, looking for an explanation, but instead saw him with exactly the same expression. _Ahh. Must be the cousin._

"Bastian!" Kurt squealed and threw himself across the room at the taller boy, flinging his arms around his neck, letting out a giggle when 'Bastian' spun him around. Kurt caught sight of Blaine's confused expression and quickly detached himself and turned to face his boyfriend.

"Oh, um, Blaine, this is my cousin Sebastian, Sebastian, my boyfriend Blaine."

Another huge grin lit up Sebastian's face as he bounded over to Blaine and enveloped him in an eager hug. "Hi!"

Blaine couldn't help but relax. This boy was so nice!

Kurt looked on at the scene with a fond smile. These were probably two of the most important people in Kurt's life, and they were getting on like a house on fire.

"I'm just going to grab some drinks, why don't you guys entertain yourselves?"

Sebastian nodded eagerly as Kurt walked out the door, and as soon as the door slammed, he turned to face Blaine.

Blaine froze on the spot. The cute, innocent smile that had been there before was gone, and was replaced with a suggestive grin.

"Well, I don't know about you," Sebastian said while slowly making his way across the room towards Blaine. "but, I have a _very _good idea of how we can entertain ourselves. Why don't we have some fun?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi *waves meekly* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! <strong>

**Okay, 5 things :D (wow, sorry about this….)**

**1) I reaaallllyyyyyyyy need a new name, mine is some random thing of my name, so I need a new one, any suggestions? I saw this in a fic, and loved it, so SORRY IF IT IS YOUR FIC, but something like 'the redvines to my ron weasley' ( LOL!)? thanks!**

**2) I really want to get to know my readers! Where are you from? What's your favourite fic? Whats your favourite glee ship? **

**3) Ummm I am going to end this fic soon. I'm really sorry! But it's just not really going anywhere, but if you guys have any ideas, I would be happy to write them in!**

**4) FOR THIS CHAPTER! For anyone who reviews I am going to stalk their profile, read AT LEAST one of their stories (providing they are characters I know..) and review them too! I love reading, so I think I shall stalk. Yes? Yes. **

**5) LASTLY! Do you like Sebastian? I am going to have him run hot and cold for a while, so please let me know! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>B:<strong>

**:'D I KNOW! *internally squeals back*. I haven't actually thought about that yet, but I am thinking he is going to go all RAMPAGE again :P**

**You probably won't like it then :/ oh well! :D hahaha I love your long reviews! They make my day :D**

**OH MY GOSH PLEASE MAKE AN ACCOUNT AND PUT UP YOUR STORY AND THEN I CAN TOTALLY REVIEW YOU ALL THE TIME AND MAYBE GUSH TO YOU WITHOUT YOU HAVING TO WAIT FOR A NEW CHAPTER EVERY TIME! :D**

**Would you look at that! :D OH MY GOSH TOTAL TWINS! I THINK WE WERE SEPARATED AT BIRTH. SERIOUSLY. ;P**

***cheers at your awesome dance skills* wow! You're better that Michael himself!**

**I have read it! So. Good. Lol. :D *sneaks away to spy on Klaine as well***

***coughs awkwardly.* I can now shamelessly say that I have a document called 'B's reviews' I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! :D**


	18. Chapter 16

**Oh my gosh. You do not know how sorry I am. It is ridiculously unacceptable how long it has taken me to get this chapter out, but my exchange partner was here. She took up a lot of time, and she only just left, which was sad! But now I'll have time for writing again!**

**I have one word about the last glee episode. SAMCEDES! Actually that's a lie. I also have, BLAINES JUMP SPLIT! Holy hell, he can do a good jump split!**

**Um, enjoy the chapter! Please don't kill me!**

* * *

><p>Blaine slammed up against the bed with a panicked look on his face, and Sebastian's smirk only got wider.<p>

'W-what?' Blaine stammered. He didn't know what was going on. What happened to cute, loveable Sebastian?

'I think you heard me. It's such a _shame _that you had to pick Kurt and not me. I mean, sure, he's pretty, but have you seen that gay-face?'

Rage bubbled up in Blaine and he stormed towards Sebastian and pushed him back. 'Do _not _talk about Kurt like that!'

Amusement danced in Sebastian's eyes and he put his hands up in mock-surrender, still with that smirk on his face. 'Easy tiger. Now what do you say we put all that energy to better use?'

Sebastian lowered his arms and grabbed Blaine's waist fiercely, jerking them closer together

'Get the _fuck _off me!' Blaine pushed as hard as he could against Sebastian's grip, and he finally pushed him to the floor. He jumped over the boy on the ground and quickly sped out into the corridor in hope of finding Kurt.

'Kurt!'

* * *

><p>Kurt hummed as he skipped down the stairs towards the kitchens, a big smile on his face. He just <em>knew <em>that Blaine and Sebastian would get along, and he was so glad that Blaine had been so welcoming!

He opened the door to the kitchens and walked over to the fridge, pulling out some lemonade before going over to the cupboard under the sink and pulling out three glasses.

When he was younger, Sebastian was the first person he ever came out to. It might not have been intentional, and he wasn't exactly old enough to know anyway, but it still meant something.

_They had been sitting on the couch when Kurt was eight, Sebastian was eleven and they were watching the little mermaid. Kurt was watching intently as Sebastian sang along with the songs, mostly singing Ariel's part._

_When the movie was over Kurt had turned to Sebastian with a curious look on his face._

_'Bastian?' Sebastian turned to look at Kurt._

_'Yeah?'_

_'Do you think I'll ever find a price like Eric?' Shock has flittered across Sebastian's eyes before he answered._

_'Of course you will.'_

Kurt smiled fondly at the memory, remembering when him and Sebastian had been inseparable. He was pouring some lemonade into a glass when he heard a big 'thump' coming from upstairs.

He had no idea what it was, _'Probably just Flint doing some weird science experiment again.' _And he just went back to what he was doing.

Suddenly, he heard his name being called from upstairs. 'Kurt!'

He heard thundering on the stairs and a flushed looking Blaine ran through the door before skidding to a stop in front of his boyfriend.

"Kurt-" he puffed, still out of breath. "Sebastian-came onto me."

Kurt recoiled in shock. "Sebastian? No he didn't."

Hurt flashed in Blaine's eyes. "Yes he did, he pushed me against the bed!"

Kurt shook his head in annoyance, a determined look in his eyes. "Blaine, no he didn't! You must have been imagining it!"

"But Kurt, I swear, he said-"

"_No!" _Kurt slammed his fist on the table. "Blaine Anderson you listen to me. Just because you are used to every guy you meet fawning over you, does _not _mean you can accuse the first person who doesn't of coming onto you!"

"Kurt, I'm not making this up, he said-" Blaine protested, a hurt look in his eyes, only to be cut off again.

"Blaine! I can't believe you would be so selfish! You'd think after what happened with your family you would be used to people not liking you-"

Kurt cut off suddenly, realising what he was saying, but it was too late. The hurt in Blaine's eyes was flooding over into tears as he took in what Kurt had said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't –"

"I can't believe you, of all people, would use that against me. I thought you were going to protect me! I thought you were the one person who wouldn't hurt me the way they did. I thought you loved me."

Kurt tried to plead with him. "Blaine I do-"

"I guess I was wrong." Blaine's voice broke on the last word as he turned and ran out the doors of Dalton.

"Damn it!" Kurt screamed as he slammed his hand against the table.

"Kurt?" A tentative voice came from the doorway, and Kurt turned to see Sebastian hovering in the door.

Kurt waved him in, his own tears starting to spill over.

Sebastian ran in from the door. "Oh, Kurt, what's wrong?" he reached out and pulled the younger boy into a hug.

"Blaine just came down and accused you of all this stuff and I called him a liar and used some bad stuff against him, and he ran out hurt, and I just don't know what to do!" Kurt broke down into a fresh round of sobs as Sebastian softly rubbed him on the back.

"Shhhh, Kurt. He wasn't good enough for you anyway."

Kurt leant into Sebastian, yearning for comfort. "I'm sorry Seb."

"That's fine. It's all fine." Sebastian smirked over Kurt's shoulder as he comforted him. Everything was going to plan.

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe he would do that to me!"<p>

Wes and David shared a worried glance. Blaine had been in their room for over an hour, slowly getting the story out and crying enough to float the Titanic. They had never seen him like this, and it really wasn't good.

Wes couldn't help be mad at Kurt for what he said. The one thing that Blaine only trusted three people to tell, he used against him in something that Blaine didn't even do.

David was furious. First of all, he knew first hand what a dick Sebastian was from when he was here last time, and he also knew how fragile Blaine was about stuff like this. The whole concept of 'love' had never really gone well for him, and for Sebastian and Kurt to basically rip apart the only ounce of love like that that he had left? That was beyond harsh.

Blaine finally sat up. His eyes were red and puffy, his face was wet from the tears, and his hair was sticking up all over the place. In short, he was a mess.

He had honestly never felt this bad in his life. He had trusted Kurt with this horrible thing in his life, and as soon as they had a petty fight, he had automatically used it against him.

He didn't want to leave Kurt. He still loved him, but he definitely needed time to get over it. He also needed to prove to Kurt what a sneaky minx Sebastian was.

"Hey guys?"

Wes and David's heads whipped up at the sound of Blaine's voice. "Yeah?"

"Can you help me with something?"

* * *

><p>Kurt walked back from classes the next day with a hung head. He hadn't talked to Blaine yet, and it was worrying him. He had gone to bed the night before and Blaine hadn't come back. He knew that he was probably in Wes and David's room because they were the only other two who knew how much what Kurt said would hurt. He knew what he had said was horrible. He knew he definitely shouldn't have said it. He knew that Blaine told him about that part of his life in confidence, and he ruined that.<p>

He had spent the entire day daydreaming and trying to think of ways to make it up to Blaine, but he couldn't think of anything. Anything he thought of was either too cheesy or nowhere near amazing enough. Blaine deserved to have the entire world given to him, but Kurt obviously couldn't do that.

He really didn't know what to do.

He walked down the hallway to his room and fumbled with his key in his pocket. He lifted his head to find a note on his dorm door. It said his name on the front in really fancy script and was taped there with sticky tape. He reached up to open it.

_Kurt,_

_Come to Practice Room 1 at 4:00pm. You need to see this._

That was it. No signature, no nothing. Kurt ripped the note off the door and checked the back to see if there was any writing, but it was completely blank. He looked down at his watch, and his eyes widened at the time. He only had five minutes to get down to the practice rooms.

He chucked his bag down, leaving it outside the room, and started running down the corridor. He weaved his way through students, pushing doors open and running past teachers.

When he finally arrived, he was shocked to see Wes and David standing there with crossed arms. Shit.

"Um, hi?" Kurt said tentatively.

"Cut the crap Hummel. We know what you said to Blaine, and that was a fucked-up move, but we are only here to prove that he was right."

Kurt had the decency to look sheepish and Wes' comment, but he knew they were right. It was, as Wes had so eloquently put it, a fucked-up move.

"Okay, what am I doing here?"

"Well. In a couple of minutes, Sebastian is going to come in here where Blaine is going to be singing, and you are going to see what a sleaze he is." David informed him. "We've set up the room so you can put on these headphones and listen to what's going on in there."

"Okay. Just one question. Why do you believe him?" Kurt asked.

"Because I used to go to school with Sebastian. And he was the biggest slut you have ever met." And with that he walked off, leaving a shocked Kurt and a worried Wes behind.

Wes cleared his throat. "Ahem. So, can we move out of sight? I hear Sebastian coming."

Kurt and Wes ducked down behind the wall and looked through the smaller window and ground level. No-one actually knew why it was there, but it was perfect for this occasion.

They saw Sebastian walk into the room with a smirk on is face. Kurt was shocked. He never thought he would see that expression on his happy cousin Sebastian.

Blaine got up and let him into the room. Kurt hastily put the headphones on to catch what they were saying.

"-knew you'd come crawling back to me for more." Sebastian said in a seductive tone. "I am so much better for you than Kurt, and you finally figured that out. You're to good for that gay-faced slut, and you have finally come back to me."

"You were just to hard to resist." Blaine purred. Kurt had to remind himself that Blaine was only acting.

"I know. Now, get back against that piano." Kurt couldn't bare it anymore. He ripped off the headphones and shot up, storming into the room.

"YOU!" he yelled. "I can't believe you would do this! Blaine was telling the truth. I can't believe I didn't trust him."

Sebastian had the decency to look guilty at what Kurt was saying, and he opened his mouth to try and say something, but Kurt cut him off.

"Don't even _think _about saying anything. Now get out! Or do you want me to call the cops for sexual harassment?"

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock, and he quickly walked out the door.

Kurt took in a shaking breath before turning to look at Blaine. As soon as he looked into those eyes, his heart broke.

They were full of pain, betrayal, and even a little bit of love, but Kurt could tell that that was just hurting Blaine even more.

"Blaine, I-" Kurt started, but Blaine held up a hand to stop him before getting up and running out of the room.

That was the second time Blaine had walked out on him with tears in his eyes, and he wanted to make sure that it would never happen again. Whatever it takes.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into Warblers Practice an hour later with a new determination in his eyes. He had found the perfect song to sing to Kurt, and knew he had to do it before he got to nervous, so as soon as Wes banged his gavel, Blaine shot up his hand.<p>

"Yes, Warbler Blaine?" Wes asked politely, fully in his Head Warbler mode.

"I have a song that I'd like to sing, if that's okay with you?" He glanced at Kurt quickly before turning back to the front.

"The floor is yours."

Blaine handed David the tape, and waited patiently for the opening chords to start playing before standing up and moving to the centre of the room.

_I am strong, I will stay standing_

_No matter what you throw my way,_

_I'll take it all and throw it back,_

_Cause you can't bring me down today._

Blaine slowly moved around the room, keeping eye contact with Kurt the entire time. He wanted him to know that this song was for him. He was throwing all his hurt, his anguish and his betrayal into this song, and it was showing.

_My heart is strong, my heart beats true_

_I'll stand up to all that you say._

_The slurs you speak mean nothing at all,_

_I promise I will never sway._

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. He knew that he hurt Blaine, but he didn't know he had hurt him that much. It was a shock to have so much emotion thrown at him, even if it was in front of an entire room.

_Sticks and stones can break my bones,_

_But words will never hurt me,_

_I will throw up my defense_

_And I'll try to make you see,_

_You can't break me._

_You can't break me._

_No matter what you say to me_

_I'm know I can pull through,_

_And when you think you've torn me down_

_I'll fight right back at you_

_Sticks and stones can break my bones,_

_But words will never hurt me,_

_I will throw up my defense_

_And I'll try to make you see,_

_You can't break me._

_You can't break me._

Blaine's eyes filled with tears that were threatening to overflow as he sung the bridge. He wanted Kurt to listen to the words, not just to his voice. He needed him to.

_But the one thing I can't handle,_

_The thing I can't survive._

_Is if you went and left me,_

_Without even a goodbye._

_Sticks and stones can break my bones,_

_But words will never hurt me,_

_I will throw up my defense_

_And I'll try to make you see,_

_That you can't break me,_

_No, you can't break me,_

_No, you can't break me,_

_You can't break me._

As Blaine hit the high note, his voice cracked and the tears that had been hovering there finally overflowed as he ran out of the room, leaving behind a room full of shocked Warblers.

"BLAINE!"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like making Blaine sad :( what Kurt said was mean. Stupid Kurt. And the song, if you were wondering, was one that my friend pukingranebows wrote! GO CHECK HER OUT! SHE IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! And if I love her, you guys will too! Um, I am considering putting a copy of the song on YouTube, would you guys be interested in that? Because if not then I won't, so let me know!<strong>

**Sorry again! See you soon, I hope!**


	19. Goodbye

**Hi guys, this is not an update, and I'm sorry to say it probably won't be again.**

**I don't want to bore you with the full story, but basically a few months ago my mother was diagnosed with cancer, and the doctors said there was nothing they could really do. She is going through chemo just in case, but there isn't really much left and she doesn't have much time.**

**This is a really hard time for my family and I apologize for not writing, but I don't think I will finish my current stories, and if I do start writing again, it will be with new ones. **

**I truly am sorry, and I hope you can all forgive me. If I haven't replied to your messages, I'm sorry, but I will hopefully get around to it soonish.**

**Thankyou all, you are all so amazing, love tortorm.**


End file.
